Grey Town
by miparkland
Summary: Kencan Namjoon dan Seokjin harus batal ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi ditabrak traktor tanpa pengemudi. Keduanya terdampar ke dimensi lain dan mendapati mayat bergelimpangan hampir di seluruh bagian kota yang seluruhnya berwarna abu-abu. Hingga mereka bertemu Jeongguk yang katanya adalah satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup setelah insiden misterius tiga abad yang lalu. NamJin!
1. Date?

Judul: Grey Town

Tokoh yang dipinjam namanya:

\- Kim Namjoon

\- Kim Seokjin

\- Jeon Jeongguk

\- Dan member BTS yang lain

Genre: Horor

Rating : Tujuh belas ke atas

Warning: Hampir tidak ada adegan seperti fanfic 17+ pada umumnya karena ff ini murni 90-95% penuh kengerian alias makhluk aneh dan lautan merah—semoga. Hehe.

Dan betewe, ini ff yaoi pertama yang saya post. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan. Jika anda shipper NamJin, mari kita bersulang! Kekeke~

So, thank you for your visit to read this story and please enjoy!

And, I beg you, no plagiarism!

* * *

 **~GREY TOWN~**

Pohon-pohon itu ditebang satu per satu pagi-pagi sekali. Mesin-mesin yang merenggut kehidupan tumbuhan tinggi nan hijau itu menghasilkan suara dengungan yang memekakkan telinga. Beberapa penduduk sekitar terlihat keluar dari kediaman mereka dan mengomeli seorang pria usia tiga puluhan yang mungkin adalah ketua proyek. Bagaimana tidak sebal kalau tidur nyenyak mereka di hari libur begini diganggu?

Kim Seokjin menatap semua itu dari balkon kamarnya, lalu menghela napas kesal. Di tangan kirinya ada secangkir kopi. Ia masih mengenakan piyama berwarna putih yang dipenuhi gambar karakter _game_ Mario Bros.

Seokjin selalu menjadikan hutan sebagai pemandangan favoritnya setiap hari, baik ketika duduk bersantai dengan adiknya, Kim Taehyung, atau teman-temannya, membuat tugas, atau sekadar menghirup udara malam sebelum tidur. Kini, ia merengut kesal ke arah hutan yang sedang dibabat habis-habisan oleh mesin-mesin kuning raksasa. Baginya, benda otomotif itu terlihat seperti jerapah berkaki cebol tanpa totol. Di sana kabarnya akan dibangun pusat riset negara ke-sekian. Lebih parahnya, lokasi pusat riset itu sangat _mepet_ dengan pemukiman penduduk.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang tangan memeluknya dari belakang. Seokjin hampir saja tersedak kopi yang baru diteguknya. "Yak! Sudah kubilang berapa kali agar tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan tiba-tiba, eoh? Mengagetkan saja!" gerutunya sambil memukul kedua lengan yang sudah mengelilingi pinggangnya.

Alih-alih menanggapi gerutu Seokjin, orang yang memeluknya itu malah mengecup leher kirinya dalam dan agak lama (yang membuat Seokjin bergidik dan hampir menjatuhkan cangkirnya), lalu menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Seokjin. "Pagi-pagi tidak boleh marah-marah," ucapnya.

"Pagi-pagi tidak boleh mesum!" Seokjin membalas. "Mandi sana!"

"Tidak mauuu," orang itu menolak dengan manja sambil menguatkan rangkulannya.

"Kim Namjoon! Lepaskan atau kubatalkan kencan kita hari ini?" Seokjin mengancam sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke pria bernama Namjoon itu.

Dengan enggan Namjoon melepas Seokjin. "Hyung, kau sudah seperti Yoongi Hyung saja, jadi bawel."

Seokjin mendengus dan berbalik. "Ya, aku harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberiku tips-tips ampuh untuk menghadapi kekasih mesum seperti Jimin si Park dan kau, Namjoon-ah." Seokjin tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan menyesap kopinya lagi.

Namjoon tersenyum gemas ke kekasihnya itu dan menangkup wajah Seokjin dengan kedua tangannya. Namjoon menatap Seokjin penuh kasih. " _Good morning, Princess_ ," katanya lembut, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk diciumnya bibir Seokjin yang selalu membuatnya mabuk seperti dihantam ombak—ombak cinta. Hanya kecupan singkat. Setelah kemudian mengecup pucuk hidung Seokjin, Namjoon berjalan keluar kamar pacarnya itu untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

Seokjin tertawa melihat tingkah pacarnya yang tergila-gila dengan musik hip-hop itu. Saat pertama kali bertemu, mereka membeku di posisi masing-masing. Namjoon seolah telah menghipnotis Seokjin untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya. Cinta pada pandangan pertama memang sudah dianggap klise bagi banyak orang, namun Seokjin tidak peduli. Toh, Namjoon juga mengalami hal yang sama. Sampai Yoongi, teman Seokjin sesama dokter, harus membuyarkan lamunan mereka berdua untuk segera berjabat tangan, canggung.

Sejak itu mereka sering bertemu, hingga ciuman pertama mereka di apartemen Namjoon menjelaskan perasaan masing-masing tanpa harus di- _convert_ menjadi rangkaian huruf sampai membentuk kata-kata.

Seokjin tersentak dari pikirannya yang bernostalgia. Ia pun memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintu balkon perlahan, takut membangunkan Taehyung.

* * *

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan pagi tepat. Seokjin, di dapur, sudah menyiapkan sarapan bagi dirinya, Taehyung, dan Namjoon. "Namjoon-ah!" panggilnya sambil menengadah ke atas, ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua rumahnya dan Taehyung.

"NE!" Namjoon menjawab setelah keluar dari ruang tamu tempat ia tidur semalam. Di kepalanya sudah terpakai _snapback_ hitam bertuliskan 'HOOK' berwarna putih dan di bahunya tersampir ransel berwarna biru gelap pemberian Seokjin saat Namjoon berulang tahun sebulan yang lalu.

"Tolong bangunkan Taehyung, ya." Seokjin meminta sambil mengisi susu stoberi—untuk Taehyung—ke satu gelas. Dua gelas lainnya sudah diisi dengan susu cokelat—untuknya dan Namjoon.

"Ia sudah bangun, Hyung. Tadi kulihat dia ke kamar mandi," Namjoon memberitahu sambil menuruni tangga. Ia segera duduk di salah satu kursi di depan Seokjin.

"Oh. Makanlah duluan. Aku mau ambil tas dulu di atas, ya," kata Seokjin lembut dan melesat ke atas. Ia mendapati Taehyung yang ternyata sudah berpakaian rapi sedang berkaca di kamar.

"Mau main ke tempat Hoseok," ujar Taehyung ketika ditanyai ingin ke mana. Setelah mengingatkan adiknya itu untuk menyantap sarapan dan mengunci seluruh pintu dan jendela sebelum keluar rumah, ia mengambil tasnya dan menemui Namjoon lagi di meja makan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung bergabung untuk sarapan bersama.

* * *

"Sudah membersihkan kamar tamu, Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin ketika ia dan Namjoon berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudah, Sayangku," Namjoon menjawab seraya mengelus kepala kekasihnya itu. "Aku tak mau Yoongi Hyung memberimu tips-tips aneh lagi."

Seokjin menatapnya bingung sambil membuka pintu. "Apa hubungannya?" Dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Lambhorgini berwarna silver milik Namjoon.

Namjoon terkekeh, kemudian mengecup pipi Seokjin gemas. "Lupakan saja." Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu dan Namjoon segera melajukannya ke luar gerbang rumah minimalis itu.

Seokjin dan Taehyung tinggal di Seoul, sementara kedua orangtua mereka tinggal di Busan. Kebetulan mereka punya rumah di Seoul yang dekat dengan universitas tempat Seokjin mengambil gelar sarjana pendidikan dokter dan Taehyung belajar psikologi. Jadi, mereka berdua pindah ke Seoul dan beberapa kali setahun pulang ke Busan, atau Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang mengunjungi mereka sambil membawa makanan kesukaan mereka.

Kalau Namjoon adalah seorang pengusaha muda, penerus ayahnya di perusahaan yang memproduksi alat-alat bangunan. Alasan ia tinggal di apartemen premium di Mokpo daripada rumah mewahnya di Gangnam adalah karena universitas juga. Walaupun ia punya harta berlimpah, Namjoon termasuk orang yang pelit dan tidak mau repot. Ia mau ke kampus naik busway saja daripada naik mobil dengan harga selangit.

Namjoon harus membawa mobil dan Seokjin mengitari tigaperempat area proyek agar bisa menuju jalan raya. Selagi menyetir, ia melihat Seokjin yang mengerutkan kening ke aktivitas proyek itu. "Kau masih belum bisa menerima adanya proyek itu, hm?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Huft. Ya, kau tahu sendiri, kan, kalau aku suka kehijauan."

"Mana tahu bangunan risetnya nanti menjadi pemandangan yang lebih modern?"

Seokjin membuang muka ke arah sebaliknya. Ia teringat kalau ia dan Namjoon juga suka duduk di balkon, memandangi hutan. Namun, Namjoon adalah orang yang lebih dipengaruhi budaya modern sehingga ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti barusan.

"Semoga saja ada taman nantinya di sana. Kalau tidak, awas saja si maniak sains itu!" gerutu Seokjin.

Namjoon menahan tawa. Sungguh, kekasihnya ini entah kenapa jadi semakin sering menggerutu. "Jangan salahkan Paman Bang Sihyeok dong. Haha."

Seokjin terkejut. "Lho? Itu bukan proyek Lee Jinki ya?"

Namjoon menggeleng. "Jinki hanya asistennya."

"Maaf, aku jadi seolah mengancam pamanmu." Seokjin berkata pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga suka pusing mendengar Paman bicara tentang mekanika kuantum dan kawan-kawan." Mereka berdua tertawa.

Di depan mobil, terlihat banyak orang berseragam maupun penduduk biasa berlari pontang-panting dari arah hutan. Seokjin dan Namjoon saling melemparkan tatapan ada-apaan-nih. Namjoon melambatkan laju mobil. Kemudian, ada seorang bapak-bapak yang meneriakkan mereka sesuatu yang tak mereka mengerti. Kedua tangannya mengisyaratkan mereka untuk melaju ke arahnya, sedangkan matanya berganti arah dari hutan ke mereka terus-menerus. Seokjin pun menoleh ke kanan dan, "NAMJOON, BANTING STIR!" ia berteriak panik.

Seokjin pun tahu, sia-sia ia meneriakkan itu. Namjoon tidak sempat menginjak gas ketika, _BRAK!_ , sebuah traktor besar tanpa pengemudi dari arah proyek menabrak mereka.

=end of chapter 1=

 **~GREY TOWN~**

* * *

Maaf chapter ini pendek. Chapter depan bakal dibuat lebih panjang kok :3 Biar ini jadi intro dulu haha

Silakan meninggalkan review :)

Terima kasih~


	2. Chaplin Guk Jeon

Namjoon tahu ia pasti sudah mati. Ia takut membuka mata. Ia belum siap untuk melanjutkan kehidupanya di dunia baru.

Surga atau neraka?

"Namjoon-ie," panggil seseorang. _Lho, kenapa suaranya mirip Seokjin Hyung?_ Ia masih belum berani melihat apa yang menunggunya di luar sana."Namjoon-ie, bangun! Kita belum mati." Suara itu memanggil lagi. Kini, ia yakin kalau itu suara Seokjin.

Namjoon pun mengangkat kelopak matanya perlahan dan menemukan kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya. Seokjin pun langsung memeluk Namjoon, ketakutan. Selagi membalas pelukan Seokjin, Namjoon tertegun melihat pemandangan di luar mobilnya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah jalan besar. Di kedua sisinya berderet bangunan kuno, mengingatkannya pada kota Diagon Alley yang ada di serial Harry Potter. Namun, bedanya adalah jalanannya tidak sempit dan keadaan di luar sana tidak berwana selain abu-abu dan langit yang berwarna kuning pucat. Untung saja ia dan Seokjin tidak berubah warna menjadi abu-abu juga.

"Kita di mana, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Seokjin menarik diri dan membalas dengan gelengan kepala, lalu mengajaknya keluar mobil. Namjoon segera menggenggam tangan Seokjin ketika mereka sudah berada di luar mobil.

Jalanan itu sangat sepi nan seram. Hanya ada suara angin berhembus— _wush_ dan _syuu—_ serta gemerisik daun-daun kering yang menggesek tanah. Samar-samar ada bau aneh yang menyusup ke indera penciuman mereka, yang tiba-tiba membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Ayo, kita jalan," tukas Namjoon setelah tak tahan dengan hawa dingin yang menyelimutinya.

"Ini seperti kota mati, Namjoon. Tidak ada orang, kan?"

"Hei, kita harus optimis. Kau saja bisa membuat pasien optimis untuk sembuh. Iya, kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum lembut ke arah pria berambut merah itu. Namjoon memang tahu bagaimana cara menenangkan Seokjin dan membuatnya merasa aman di manapun. Setelah merapatkan genggaman tangan keduanya, dua pasang kaki itu melangkah ke belokan pertama yang mereka temukan di sebelah toko kelontong.

Semakin jauh mereka berjalan, bau itu kian menyengat sampai seperti aroma bangkai. Seokjin menutup hidung dengan tangan, sementara Namjoon dengan kerah kemejanya. Semakin jauh lagi, baunya semakin tidak terdeskripsikan, menusuk hingga ke tenggorokan. Seokjin sudah hampir memuntahkan sarapan yang tadi dimakannya.

Perasaan ingin muntah itu bertambah ketika mereka menemukan banyak manusia bergelimpangan di jalan dan di bingkai jendela bangunan sekeliling. Mayat-mayat itu juga berwarna kelabu dan kulitnya kering seakan-akan jika kau menyentuhnya, mereka akan hancur menjadi debu. Ada bekas luka di sekujur tubuh-tubuh busuk itu. Banyak di antaranya yang organ dalamnya terburai ke luar: mata, otak, usus, lidah.

Seokjin yakin kalau orang-orang itu sudah mati lama sekali. Tetapi, kenapa masih saja mengeluarkan bau busuk?

"Hyung, bukankah seharusnya ada lalat-lalat yang mengerubungi tempat ini?" tanya Namjoon sebelum terbatuk-batuk. Ia menyadari bahwa kedua matanya sudah berair saking mualnya.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa," Seokjin berkata dengan suara tercekat. Ia pun merasa bodoh karena tidak bisa menjelaskan fenomena ini. Ia kan dokter dan seharusnya ia tahu. Ah sudahlah, pikirnya. Ahli forensik mungkin lebih tahu.

"Apa menurutmu sudah terjadi pembantaian besar-besaran di sini?" tanya Namjoon lagi.

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Lihat warna tubuh mereka—sudah lama mati."

"Semuanya berwarna sama, Hyung, kecuali kita." Namjoon memprotes.

"Eh, maksudku dari gelapnya warna mereka. Sekeliling kita kan seperti efek hitam-putih."

Anggukan kepala Namjoon menjadi responnya. Setelah itu, mereka tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi seraya mencari siapapun yang masih hidup atau setidaknya, radio. Sebuah poster bergambar pria berkumis tebal dan bertopi ala pesulap, yang ditempel di dinding bangunan, menarik perhatian mereka. Di situ tertulis:

 _DICARI!_

 _CHAPLIN GUK JEON_

 _1000 KEPING EMAS UNTUK KEPALANYA_

" _Shit_." Sontak Jin menolehkan kepalanya ke Namjoon yang barusan mengumpat. Pria jangkung itu menyodorkan sobekan kertas koran yang—entah dari mana—ada di tangannya. "Kita ada di masa lalu, Hyung." Ditunjukkannya tahun terbit koran itu, 1678.

"Eyy," Seokjin tak percaya, "mungkin itu koran bekas."

"Mana mungkin ada orang yang menyimpan koran sejadul ini, Hyung." Namjoon tak mau kalah.

"Lho, tunggu! Koran pertama di Korea itu ada di akhir abad ke-19! Sedangkan yang kau pegang itu, lihatlah! Bukan bahasa Korea, melainkan Inggris. Di Inggris, koran pertama terbit di awal abad ke-17. Tak beda jauh dengan 1678."

Namjoon kalah telak. Seokjin memang menyukai sejarah belahan dunia manapun. "Baiklah." Ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celana jinsnya. "Ayo, kita jalan lagi."

Mereka tiba di sebuah alun-alun kota, di mana tidak ada mayat dan baunya sudah tidak ada, digantikan oksigen murni. Seokjin dan Namjoon menghirup udara sepuasnya untuk menghilangkan jejak bau menyengat yang masih menempel di organ pernapasan.

 _SRAK_

Dedaunan di samping mereka bergemerisik. Dari lubang-lubang kecil antara dedaunan, ada sesuatu berwarna merah. Namjoon membelalakkan mata. MERAH! Ternyata ada lagi sesuatu yang berwarna selain ia, Seokjin, dan mobilnya. Begitu ia dan Seokjin mendekat, tiba-tiba sesuatu berwarna merah itu melompat ke depan mereka dengan sebuah trisula hitam terancung di tangan kanannya.

"LANOANGHUYARENGTWAKOPACCHUCK!" pekik sesuatu—eh—orang itu. Seokjin tersentak beberapa langkah ke belakang dan Namjoon ikut tertarik ke arahnya karena keduanya masih bergenggaman. Orang yang memekik tadi berkumis, bertopi tinggi berwarna hitam, memakai baju longgar merah bertali pinggang, celana bahan hitam, dan sepatu kain cokelat. Kulitnya juga putih bersih dan mulus, sepasang matanya agak bulat. Orang itu tampak beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya, seperti anak SMA. Tapi, kok, berkumis setebal itu?

"Apa-apaan ini?" seru Seokjin spontan.

" _Excuse me_?" sapa Namjoon polos sampai Seokjin mendelik ke arahnya, heran.

"Ya!" bisik Seokjin panik. "Dia pakai bahasa alien, kenapa kau membalas dengan bahasa Inggris?"

Namjoon menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menahan tawa akibat perkataan kekasihnya itu. Terkadang, Seokjin bisa seperti anak-anak juga.

"Kalian manusia kan?" tanya pria asing itu dengan bahasa Korea juga. Rupanya ia mendengar bisikan Seokjin, tapi tak tampak tersinggung.

Otot-otot Namjoon yang tadi menegang menjadi lemas mendengar suara pelan tersebut. "Benar. Siapa dikau?"

Kata _dikau_ mengundang delikan dari Seokjin lagi. Kenapa pacarnya tiba-tiba jadi orang dari era sebelum masehi?

Pria itu menurunkan trisulanya dan berdeham. "Ikut aku." Ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat-cepat. Namjoon dan Seokjin harus saling menukar anggukan dulu sebelum mengikuti si rambut hitam.

"Anu, apa yang terjadi di sini?" tanya Seokjin.

"Di mana ini?" imbuh Namjoon pula.

Pria yang memiliki alis tebal itu mengisyaratkan mereka untuk diam, tampaknya takut ada yang mendengarkan. Mereka bertiga pun terus berjalan dan berbelok beberapa kali, serta menemukan mayat lagi. Untung saja, Namjoon dan Seokjin diberi saputangan untuk menutup hidung. Hanya dengan kain dengan wangi semerbak itu, Seokjin punya firasat baik terhadap si alis tebal. Untung alisnya tak sebesar Rock Lee di Naruto, pikirnya asal.

Mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu sepenuhnya. Saking usangnya rumah itu, Seokjin enggan menyentuhnya karena takut-takut jika rumah itu akan roboh. Namun, sang pria muda membuka pintunya tanpa kelihatan kuatir sama sekali.

Rumah itu benar-benar kecil dan sempit. Ada sebuah kursi goyang, dua kursi kayu kecil tanpa sandaran, sebuah meja bundar dengan tumpukan kertas di atasnya, sebuah dapur kecil, toilet, lemari pakaian tanpa pintu, dan sebuah kasur usang. Hanya itu. Seokjin langsung merasa prihatin kepada pria itu.

"Namaku Jeon Jeongguk," kata pria itu. "Kalian sedang berada di London, 1678. Kita ada di distrik yang tersembunyi."

"Apa?" Namjoon membelalakkan kedua matanya. "Aku tak percaya."

"Kau harus memercayainya," tukas Jeongguk ringan. Ia memersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk dan memberikan dua cangkir berisi air.

"Aku percaya," ujar Seokjin.

"Sudah pasti, Kim Seokjin." Jeongguk berkata sembari duduk di kursi goyang, mengundang tatapan terkejut dari Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa—"

Jeongguk menunjuk dengan dagunya, "Namamu terbordir di kausmu."

"Oh..ya, tentu." Seokjin terbata. Ia bahkan lupa akan hal itu.

"Kau percaya, Hyung?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Dilihat dari arsitektur bangunannya, pakaian penduduk, bahkan gerobak-gerobak yang terlantar di jalan. Apa kau tak sadar wajah mayat-mayat itu bukan wajah Asia, Namjoon-ie?"

Namjoon membisu. Mengapa ia tak berpikir sampai sejauh itu ya? "Baiklah. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di sini, Jeongguk-ssi? Bagaimana orang Korea sepertimu ada di negeri ini?"

"Aku sama seperti kalian—terdampar. Oh, tidak. Lebih tepatnya, disedot ke sini. Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di taman istana saat aku ditabrak kuda liar istana yang lepas, dan _BAM!_ Aku ada di London."

"Semacam _Black Hole_?" tanya Namjoon. "Oh, ya ampun. Penyakit Shihyeok Samchon tertular padaku!"

"Bukan—siapa namamu—Namjoon?" Namjoon menangguk. "Bukan lubang hitam. Kalian disedot sebuah portal sepersekian detik setelah ditabrak traktor."

Seokjin menarik napas. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu kami ditabrak traktor? Kau dari masa depan?"

Jeongguk menggeleng pelan. Ia tampak sabar menghadapi kedua orang modern itu. "Kan tadi aku menyebut-nyebut istana, Seokjin-ssi. Aku terlempar ke sini pada tahun 1678." Ia berdeham. "Aku adalah seorang penerawang—yang kalau di era kalian disebut sebagai peramal. Aku mendapat penglihatan tentang kalian yang akan sampai di sini, termasuk kecelakaan yang kalian alami."

Namjoon menatap Jeongguk was-was. "Apa kami sudah mati?"

Jeongguk terkekeh. "Mati? Itulah yang terpikir juga olehku, awalnya. Namun, tidak. Kita tidak mati. Orang-orang yang dilempar ke sini ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan misi, menyudahi kekacauan."

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian penduduk?" tanya Seokjin. Ia merasa ini semua tidak masuk akal. Disedot portal dan sampai di benua lain? Di Imperium Britania Pertama?

"Benar." Jeongguk pun mulai berkisah.

 _Sudah seminggu Jeongguk yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun luntang-lantang di negeri orang, tempat yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing bukan kepalang. Dengan keping-keping emas, perak, dan perunggu hasil jerih payahnya sebagai peramal dan cenayang, ia bertahan hidup dan menyamar._

 _Beruntung ia bertemu seorang tua yang tak antipati terhadap orang Asia, sehingga Jeongguk bisa tinggal di London dengan aman dan tak ketahuan. Wanita tua itu dengan seksama mendengar cerita Jeongguk dan merawatnya semperti anak sendiri seraya memikirkan cara agar ia bisa kembali ke Korea._

" _Menurut pendahulu kami," kata Nyonya Lisa suatu malam, "ada makhluk tak kasat mata yang disebut Chucklain (baca: chak-lein). Dalam kurun waktu yang tak tentu, ia bisa membantai habis isi seluruh kota. Seratus tahun sekali atau dua puluh tahun sekali, tidak ada yang tahu. Belum ada yang bisa menghentikannya, seorang_ exorcism _sekalipun."_

 _Di hari kesembilan, langit kota London menghitam. Suara guntur menggelegar, angin barat mengamuk, dan terdengar suara-suara yang menyakitkan telinga. Suara-suara itu berfrekuensi tinggi, membuat penduduk yang mendengarnya menjadi depresi dan sakit kepala maupun telinga._

" _RAFFLES! OH, TIDAK!" teriak Nyonya Lisa sembari menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Kedua matanya merah dan berair. Jeongguk bingung karena tiba-tiba wanita itu berbicara sendiri. "Ke.. Kenapa kau bisa kembali ke sini?"_

 _Jeongguk yang tidak merasakan sakit apapun melihat ke arah pandang Nyonya Lisa. Di sana ada seorang pria tampan. Ia terlihat pucat dan memakai seragam militer lengkap._

" _Kau masih berani menyebut namaku?"bentak Raffles. "Kau sudah membunuhku dan Emily!" Lalu, ia menghilang. Kendati demikian, Nyonya Lisa tak berhenti berteriak._

" _A...Aku minta maaf. Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan Emily! ... Apa yang kau lakukan?" wanita itu membelalak. "JANGAN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU, KUMOHON!"_

 _Jeongguk berniat untuk membantu Nyonya Lisa agar ia tidak berhalusinasi lagi, namun ia terhempas ke kursi goyang di rumah itu. "Nyonya Lisa!"_

" _Jeongguk Kim!" seru wanita itu. "Nak, kau harus menghentikan Chucklain! Ia sudah memasuki kota ini. Dan—AAHH!"_

 _Saat itu adalah pemandangan terburuk yang pernah Jeongguk lihat. Nyonya Lisa tercabik-cabik di seluruh tubuhnya, mengeluarkan darah. Seolah ada yang mencungkil, kedua bola matanya keluar dengan sendirinya. Suara patah tulang terdengar sangat nyaring sehingga tubuh wanita malang itu tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun robek. Puncaknya adalah ketika Nyonya Lisa muntah darah dan organ pencernaannya 'meloncat' keluar menembus perutnya._

 _Setelah itu, kepalanya lepas._

"Aku ketakutan," kata Jeongguk. "Ketika aku keluar rumah, penduduk yang lain juga berteriak-teriak sendiri di jalan, lalu mengalami hal yang sama dengan Nyonya Lisa. Ada yang tidak separah dia, ada yang lebih buruk. Ketika aku mencari-cari pertolongan, semuanya suah tewas."

"Apa kau mencari tahu tentang Chak-chak apa itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Chucklain. Ya, tapi—"

 _GLUDUK!_

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh guncangan hebat di rumah itu. Mereka bertiga sampai jatuh dari tempat mereka duduk. Jeongguk segera bangun dari telungkup dan melihat ke jendela. Barusan ada siluet yang lewat. Kemudian, pintu rumah terhempas dan angin kencang masuk ke dalam. Tumpukan kertas yang ada di atas meja berterbangan ke sembarang arah.

Seokjin dan Namjoon terperangah. Ada sekumpulan sosok-entah-apa yang warnanya berubah-ubah dari hitam, ke abu-abu, lalu putih, dan terus berganti. Tidak ada mata, hidung, telinga, ataupun tonjolan-tonjolan lain di tubuh mereka sehingga kelihatan seperti boneka polos. Tetapi, bagian kepala ada sebuah lubang yang tampaknya adalah mulut, mengeluarkan suara geraman yang membuat mereka merinding. Satu per satu, sosok-sosok itu mulai masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu.

"Kita harus pergi!" seru Jeongguk. Ia berlari ke arah dapur, diikuti kedua tamunya. Di dalam perapian, ada pintu besi kecil berwarna hitam. Jeongguk masuk duluan, lalu Seokjin, dan yang terakhir adalah Namjoon.

Ketika hampir seluruh tubuh Namjoon sudah berada di dalam, ia tiba-tiba terjatuh. "AH!" pekiknya kaget. Ia tertarik ke belakang oleh salah satu sosok itu. Jeongguk dan Seokjin segera menarik tangan Namjoon kuat-kuat agar tetap berada di dalam gua tempat mereka berada kini.

Namjoon memberontak dengan kakinya agar dilepas, namun tenaga sosok yang menariknya itu benar-benar kuat. Bahkan, pergelangan kakinya mulai terasa melepuh. Ia terus meronta-ronta, membuat kakinya semakin sakit. Lebih parahnya, sosok-sosok yang lain mulai menarik kakinya juga sembari menggeram lebih keras. Hal itu membuat tubuhnya semakin menjorok ke arah dapur.

"Jeongguk-ssi, tolong lakukan sesuatu!" pinta Seokjin. Ia takut sekali melihat tangan-tangan hitam-abu-putih yang menarik kedua kaki kekasihnya.

Seperti tersadarkan, Jeongguk mulai berkomat-kamit dalam bahasa asing. Semakin banyak yang ia ucapkan, makhluk-makhluk tanpa rupa itu melolong keras-keras. Lolongan itu terdengar seperti lolongan serigala, harimau, singa, dan anjing digabungkan. Dalam semenit, satu per satu dari mereka mulai melepaskan Namjoon.

Hingga tinggal satu lagi yang belum melepaskan pria jangkung itu. Jeongguk semakin mengeraskan volume suaranya mengucapkan mantra—barangkali, menurut Seokjin. Setelah beberapa detik lagi yang dirasa Seokjin seperti beberapa menit, kekasihnya bebas dari cengkraman si makhluk aneh.

Jeongguk segera menutup pintu di belakang Namjoon dan bersandar di sana. Ia terengah-engah. "Maaf." Ia berujar. "Kalau saja aku lebih cepat merapalkan mantra... hah..."

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Seokjin. "Terima kasih atas yang tadi." Ia beralih ke Namjoon yang kelihatannya hampir pingsan.

"Hyung."

"Namjoon-ie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin sambil mengelap keringat di kening Namjoon.

Namjoon meringis alih-alih menjawab. Seokjin pun memalingkan kepala dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat kondisi kedua kaki Namjoon. Celana jinsnya dipenuhi lubang-lubang panjang. Di kedua betisnya pun dipenuhi luka baret yang melepuh.

"Ya Tuhan!" seru Namjoon panik sekaligus takut. Ia membaringkan kepala pria itu di pahanya sambil dielus-elus dengan sayang. "Akan kita obati lukamu." Ia menatap Jeongguk meminta tolong—lagi.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya obat."

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Luka-luka itu sembuh dengan sendirinya, tapi bekasnya tidak akan hilang."

"Mantra apa yang kau rapalkan tadi?" tanya Namjoon, berusaha duduk. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding gua sempit itu, di sebelah Jeongguk.

"Mantra kuno untuk mengusir mereka. Untuk sementara saja." Jeongguk mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi air dari sebuah tas usang dan menyerahkannya ke Namjoon. "Minum ini. Kau akan merasa lebih baik."

" _Thanks_." Namjoon membuka tutup botol dan meneguknya.

"Jangan dihabiskan!" seru Jeongguk was-was, membuat Namjoon berhenti di tegukan kedua. "Persediaanku tinggal sedikit untuk menyelamatkan orang lagi."

"Lagi?" ulang Namjoon.

Saat itu, Jeongguk terlihat terkejut setengah mati.

"Apa ada orang selain kami—"

Jeongguk memotongnya. "Mari, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Tbc

Hai~ Saya kembali dengan cepat di chapter ini (agaknya) xD

Pengennya dibuat 2 shoot tapi taunya kepanjangan TT

Minggu depan saya udah mulai sibuk nge-lab. Semoga saya bisa cepat tamatin cerita ini TT

Mohon doa dan dukungannya hehe :D

So, mind to review? ^^


	3. The Vision

Jeongguk membawa mereka semakin masuk ke dalam gua. Tempatnya lembab dan gelap. Air menetes-netes dari langit-langit gua sehingga temperatur di sana cukup rendah. Satu-satunya penerangan adalah lampu teplok yang dipegang Jeongguk.

Nanmjoon berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih samapai Seokjin harus melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Namjoon agar tidak jatuh. Air yang diberi Jeongguk memang ampuh adanya. Beberapa menit setelah berjalan, rasa sakit di kedua kakinya mulai berkurang dan Namjoon pun sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal.

"Hei, Jeongguk," panggil Seokjin.

"Apa?" balas Jeongguk tanpa menoleh. Ia menendang beberapa tengkorak entah-siapa ke samping agar mereka bisa melewati gua dengan mudah.

"Tadi kami melihat poster pencarian orang. Chaplin Guk Jeon. Siapa itu? Penampilannya cukup _nyentrik_."

Jeongguk berdeham. "Itu aku."

"Mengapa mereka mengincar kepalamu?" kali ini Namjoon yang bertanya.

"Mereka tidak suka adanya orang asing yang menyelundup." Kata-katanya masuk akal, tetapi Jeongguk terdengar ragu. Seokjin dan Namjoon tak berkomentar apa-apa.

Mereka pun berjalan semakin jauh. Ketika ditanyai berkali-kali oleh Seokjin ke mana mereka dibawa, Jeongguk bungkam. Namjoon sempat mengancam kalau ia dan Seokjin akan kembali ke tempat tadi, namun Jeongguk malah mengancam balik. Katanya, "Putar balik, lalu nyawa dicabut oleh makhluk-makhluk haus darah, atau kalian ikut aku dan tetap bertahan hidup? Kalian bukanlah tanggung jawabku lagi jika kita berpisah."

Seokjin merinding sekaligus kesal mendengarnya. Mengapa kata-kata anak itu terdengar janggal dan mulai tidak relevan? Tanggung jawabnya katanya? Kalau memang ia dan Namjoon adalah tanggung jawabnya, kenapa Jeongguk tidak mau membantu di kala tak bersama lagi?

Oh, Seokjin harus berhenti bertanya-tanya. Ini hanya membuatnya merasa bodoh.

Ia melirik Namjoon. Ternyata, kekasihnya itu juga terlihat bingung sekaligus was-was. Beberapa kali ia bergidik setiap kali melihat tengkorak manusia yang tergeletak di lantai gua. Karena mereka tidak berani menggeser tengkorak dengan kaki apalagi melangkahinya, mereka mengambil lintasan setengah lingkaran. Konon, kata orangtua kalau kuburan tidak boleh dilangkahi. Jadi, hal itu berlaku pula pada mayat maupun komponen-komponennya.

Seokjin tiba-tiba merasa pusing yang hebat. Ia langsung terjerembab ke lantai gua yang dingin, basah, dan kasar.

"Hyung!" Namjoon berlutut di depannya dan terlihat panik. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Seokjin tidak mampu bergerak. Pandangannya berputar-putar walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Bukan kian jelas, pandangannya malah kian kabur. Namun, ia masih bisa melihat bahwa Jeongguk menghampirinya juga.

Seokjin semakin merasa pusing ketika suara Namjoon yang memanggil-manggilnya mulai teredam oleh entah-apa. Suara kekasihnya itu mulai bergema. Sejenak Seokjin berpikir apakah ia akan jadi buta dan tuli di tempat antah berantah seperti ini.

Kendati demikian, Seokjin yakin bahwa ia tidak kehilangan kesadaran. Pandangan yang kabur itu beralih ke pemandangan kota London kuno yang penuh warna. Suara-suara yang terdengar seperti orang berbicara di dalam air tadi berubah menjadi suara penduduk bercakap-cakap dalam bahasa Inggris.

" _We are under attack now_!" kata seorang pria di balik dagangan yang ia jual, ikan. Dagangannya pasti belum terlalu laku.

" _Under attack, you said_? _We're in glory_!" protes pedagang wanita di sebelahnya, penjual daging rusa. Stoknya tinggal satu lagi, tergantung di atas meja dan terayun-ayun oleh angin.

"Bukan serangan senjata, maksudku. Penduduk menghilang satu per satu. Seperti ramalan itu, _Ma'am_. _Chucklain is back_! _And so does his army_! Pasti sudah ada orang yang memancing kedatangan mereka."

Sang wanita tertawa geli. "Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan rumor yang ada, Jack."

"Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan, hanya mengulangi apa yang Kakek katakan padaku semalam." Jack membela diri dengan menggebu-gebu.

Percakapan mereka terhenti sebentar ketika ada pembeli yang membeli daging terakhir milik wanita itu. "Nah, saatnya pulang dan beristirahat," tukas sang wanita dengan ceria setelah pembeli terakhirnya berlalu. Dagangannya selalu laku.

Sembari Jack memerhatikan wanita tua yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu beres-beres, ia bertanya, "Siapa laki-laki yang datang ke rumah Anda kemarin? Bajunya aneh sekali."

"Cucu dari kerabat jauhku. Nah, sudah bersih. Dan Jack, tolong, aku mau empat pon ikan."

Jack terlihat sedikit senang. Wanita tersebut sering membeli ikannya untuk disantap di rumah. Ia pun menimbang ikan dan membungkusnya dengan kertas koran. "Ini, _Ma'am_. Terima kasih banyak."

Sang wanita memberinya beberapa keping perunggu. "Sampai jumpa besok, Nak." Kemudian, ia melangkah pergi, menjauh dari pasar.

Sang wanita menuju sebuah rumah kecil. Ketika ia membuka pintu, ia disambut oleh aroma teh yang sangat wangi hingga membuatnya tersenyum sendiri. "Ah, Nyonya Lisa sudah pulang?" seru seorang remaja laki-laki dari dapur.

Seokjin langsung tahu bahwa remaja itu adalah Jeongguk. Namun, ia tak punya kumis.

"Ya. Kau yang membuat teh ini, Guk Jeon? Sungguh harum!" Lisa melangkah ke dapur dan meletakkan ikan yang tadi dibelinya di sebelah perapian.

"Benar. Nyonya, jangan panggil aku Guk Jeon. Aku jadi merasa takut."

Lisa menepuk jidatnya. "Oh, ya ampun. Maafkan aku, Jeongguk. Maklum, usiaku sudah lanjut."

Jeongguk tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan lupa mengingatkanmu. Hehe."

"Kau memang harus selalu mengingatkanku," tukas Lisa sembari membersihkan ikan. "Chaplin Guk Jeon. Julukan yang konyol!" cibirnya. "Aku tak mengerti pola pikir si kepala distrik itu. Kau memakai topi khas kerajaan negaramu bukan berarti kau mirip Chaplin!"

Jeongguk tertawa gugup. "Yah, untunglah kau menyembunyikanku di sini, Nyonya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk berterima kasih padamu."

"Tidak masalah. Selama kau bisa membuat _nya_ tenang, kau aman bersamaku."

"Ya."

"Oh, iya. Apa kau sudah memberi _nya_ makan?"

Jeongguk terkesiap. Tangannya yang sedang mengelap meja berhenti sejenak. Untunglah Lisa sedang membelakanginya. "Sudah, Nyonya." Jeongguk berkata dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan kalau ia sedang ketakutan sekarang.

"Anak pintar."

Visi Seokjin berganti.

Jeongguk sedang berjalan pelan-pelan di lorong yang gelap. Wajahnya melukiskan ketakutan dan ia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Di belokan, ada seorang gemuk yang kelihatan mabuk sekali. Mukanya sudah merah. Di kiri kanannya terdapat dua orang kurus yang sedang membantunya berjalan dengan susah payah.

"Woi," seru si gemuk. "Chaplin Guk Jeon itu! kalian thau dia kan? Dialah yang menculik warga-warga yang hilang akhir-akhir ini."

"Hei, kau sedang mabuk." ujar orang kedua yang berambut pirang. "Diamlah."

"Orang mabuk berbicara jujur biasanya," sahut orang ketiga.

Jeongguk memutuskan untuk mengikuti agar bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Si gemuk cegukan keras sekali hingga tubuh kedua temannya sedikit terangkat. "Perhatikan saja. Sejak ia tiba di sini—entah bagaimana—penduduk mulai hilang satu per satu. Menurut ramalan, orang asing yang masuk ke sini akan memancing anak Chucklain datang ke tempatnya dan meminta makan. Kau tahu apa yang _mereka_ makan? MANUSIAAA—HOEK."

" _Oh, shit_!" maki si rambut pirang. "Sepatu baruku!"

"Hei, gendut. Lanjutkan ceritamu." Itu kata teman satu lagi yang berambut merah.

"Dasar tolol! Dia baru saja muntah!"

Jeongguk makin terlihat ketakutan. "Aku tidak boleh ketahuan." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Jangan sampai kabar ini tersebar! Oh, Dewa Langit! Tolong, aku ingin pulang ke Korea!" Ia pun mendekati mereka bertiga sambil menggenggam erat kayu yang dari tadi sudah dibawa bersamanya.

Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, ketiganya terkapar tak berdaya di kaki Jeongguk. Tiga warga itu pun dia angkat ke atas gerobak dan didorongnya gerobak itu ke rumah Lisa. Ia membuka pintu kecil yang ada di dalam perapian dan memasukkan mereka satu per satu, dibantu Lisa yang mengomel-ngomel (saking cepatnya, Seokjin tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan).

Di dalam sana terdengar geraman yang selalu membuat Jeongguk bergidik ngeri. "Ini makananmu selama tiga malam ke depan, oke? Satu nyawa untuk satu malam. Setidaknya, biarkan aku beristirahat selama dua malam ke depan. Tolong."

Seokjin tak tahu Jeongguk sedang berbicara dengan makhluk jenis apa ketika visi berganti ke keesokan paginya. Sudah ada poster pencarian Chaplin Guk Jeon di seluruh kota.

Kemudian, visinya mengabur. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah langit-langit berbahan triplek.

Masih abu-abu.

Seokjin memijit kepalanya yang sakit dan menarik dirinya dari posisi berbaring. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar tidur. Kasur di bawahnya empuk. Ingin rasanya ia tidur lagi dan terbangun di kamarnya dan Taehyung. Ia berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Kendati demikian, ia tahu ini bukan mimpi. Visi yang tadi sudah cukup memberinya petunjuk mengenai apa yang pernah terjadi di kota ini.

Seokjin pun keluar kamar. Di sana ada sebuah ruang keluarga dan dapur yang cukup luas. Namjoon tengah duduk termenung di ruang keluarga dengan secangkir air di tangannya. Langkah kaki Seokjin membuat Namjoon menoleh. "Hyung!" Ia bangun dan menghapiri Seokjin untuk didekapnya erat-erat. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Ada yang harus kuceritakan."

"Kemari." Namjoon menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi sebelahnya. "Minumlah dulu, baru cerita."

"Di mana Jeongguk?" tanya Seokjin setelah meneguk habis dua gelas air penuh.

"Tidur." Namjoon menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bersebelahan dengan kamar tempat Seokjin terbangun tadi.

"Kita di mana ya?"

"Rumah kerabat Nyonya Lisa."

Seokjin menghembuskan napas, lalu mulai bercerita tentang penglihatannya yang tadi. Namjoon tak terlihat kaget mendengar kisah tersebut. Ia malah mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Jadi itu dia ya?" tanyanya memastikan. "Mengapa ia harus berbohong tentang poster pencarian dirinya?"

Seokjin mengangkat bahunya. "Begitulah. Tapi, aku malah lebih penasaran dengan Lisa. Dia kelihatannya tahu banyak tentang Chucklain."

"Aku setuju. Dari ceritamu, ia seperti mengancam. Jeongguk masih muda dan takut. Ia harus memiliki tempat persembunyian walaupun harus melakukan apa yang Lisa minta."

Kali ini Seokjin yang mengangguk. "Ya. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat penglihatan selanjutnya."

"Aduh. Pasti seram. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat seperti seorang peramal?" Namjoon terkekeh.

Seokjin tersenyum geli. Namjoon tahu kapan harus mencairkan suasana tegang. "Entahlah. Hahaha. Mungkin aku akan berhenti jadi dokter lalu menjadi _shaman_."

"Sudah dapat penglihatan ya?" suara Jeongguk mengangetkan mereka hingga terlonjak dari kursi. Jeongguk melangkah ke arah mereka dan duduk di kursi goyang. Seokjin entah kenapa takut bertemu dengan kursi goyang yang kedua itu. "Nyonya Lisa bukan mengancam, melainkan membantu. Itu yang harus kalian tahu. Tanpanya, aku tak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang ini.

Kalian tahu apa, aku ingin pulang ke Korea. Kalian harus membantuku. Jika berhasil, kita bisa kembali ke tempat asal kita."

Namjoon tertawa sinis. "Heh. Membantu apa? Mengorbankan nyawa kami sebagai santapan mereka?"

Jeongguk tak bereaksi. "Aku sudah sering mendapat sarkasme seperti itu."

"Kau berbicara hal aneh lagi," sahut Namjoon. " _Sering_? Berarti bukan kami saja ya yang telah berurusan denganmu? Apa mereka-mereka yang sebelumnya gagal membantumu sehingga akhirnya harus mati? Hebat ya."

Jeongguk tersenyum tipis. "Jenius. Asal kalian tahu, aku jauh lebih tua dari yang kalian sangka."

"Tidak mungkin." Seokjin berkata. "Kau masih delapan belas. Dan, tolong deh, cabut kumis palsumu itu!"

Jeongguk tertawa, kemudian mencabut kumis palsu dan topi tingginya. Ia memiliki paras yang sangat tampan sekaligus menggemaskan. "Baru kau yang menyadari kalau ini palsu, Kim Seokjin."

"Siapapun akan tahu kalau itu palsu," balas Seokjin pongah.

Jeongguk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Orang-orang sebelumnya mengejekku karena dianggap masih bocah. Akibat keegoisan mereka, makhluk-makhluk itu jadi makin lapar. Eh.. Maaf, aku tidak boleh bercerita banyak."

"Bagaimana kalau kau menceritakan tentang umurmu saja?" saran Seokjin. Ia benar-benar penasaran. Jeongguk terlihat semuda dan sesegar dalam penglihatannya. Logikanya kan, Jeongguk seharusnya tampak lebih tua—brewokan barangkali. Dan lelah. Namun, Jeongguk kelihatan seperti remaja yang baru selesai mandi dan siap-siap ke sekolah.

Jeongguk meneguk segelas air sebelum menjawab, "Setelah kejadian itu, aku mulai mencari tahu tentang Chucklain; asal usul mereka, cara berkembang biak, mengapa mereka bisa muncul dalam waktu yang tak tentu, dan bagaimana matinya. Singkat cerita, aku mendapatkan cara menghentikan mereka. Kubilang, menghentikan, bukan membunuh. Mereka abadi. Sejak itulah—"

"Tunggu!" potong Namjoon. "Mengapa mereka tak memakanmu?"

"Tidak tahu. Jadi,-"

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu," ucap Seokjin. "Jangan membohongi kami lagi, tolong."

Jeongguk menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia tampak frustasi. "Tolong juga, jangan memaksaku. Biarkan aku memberitahu apa yang perlu kalian tahu saja. Aku tidak mau kalian bernasib sama seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Janji, aku jujur kali ini. Tapi, tahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan hingga kita menyudahi ini semua.

Intinya, aku membuat perjanjian dengan Chucklain. Dan _pop_! Orang dari masa depan tahu-tahu muncul begitu saja. Jadi, aku meminta bantuan mereka. Simbiosis mutualisme. Kau bantu aku, kau bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu. Tapi semuanya gagal. Setiap kali begitu, orang-orang itu jadi santapan dan aku kembali ke hari di mana insiden itu terjadi.

Tentu saja, kemudaanku juga kembali. Yang buruk adalah jumlah Chucklain tidak kembali seperti semula (sedikit) melainkan bertambah karena orang-orang dari masa depan itu dimakan. Setelah dihitung-hitung, aku sudah teperangkap di sini selama ratusan tahun. Selesai! Mari kita makan malam."

"Malam?" Seokjin mengerutkan kening, lalu melihat ke luar jendela. Benar, sudah gelap.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri lama sekali, Kim Seokjin." Jeongguk berkata sambil berjalan ke dapur. "Sebelum kita bertemu, aku ke mobil dan mengambil bekal milik kalian. Tak apa-apa kan?" Ia nyengir.

Namjoon dan Seokjin bergabung bersamanya. "Kurasa kau penasaran dengan makanan masa depan. Iya kan, Hyung?"

"Benar!" Jeongguk menjawab alih-alih Seokjin.

"Terima kasih sudah mengambil makanan ini, Jeongguk," kata Seokjin. Ia membuka kotak bekal yang mengundang pekikan dari Jeongguk.

"KIMCHI! Astaga! Aku rindu kimchi!" Sepuluh jari tangan Jeongguk bergerak-gerak antusias. Seokjin berani bertaruh kalau kedua mata Jeongguk juga berbinar-binar. Senyum anak itu sungguh cemerlang. Sejenak, ia terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, hanya saja dari jaman yang berbeda.

"Habiskan saja kimchi itu," tukas Seokjin sambil tersenyum ikhlas.

"Apa? Bagaimana denganku?" protes Namjoon.

Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Mengalahlah pada yang lebih muda."

"Dia sudah kakek kakek kakenya buyut buyutnya buyut, Hyung."

" _Hadoh_. Apa yang kaukatakan itu? Kan, umurnya kembali ke delapan belas tahun!"

Namjoon mengusap mukanya pasrah. "Ya sudah. Aku makan _bibimbap_ saja. Bagi dua denganmu."

"Sekotak berdua?" tanya Jeongguk. "Aku hanya akan memakan setengah porsi nasi dan kimchi ini kok."

Seokjin menggeleng. "Makanlah semuanya. Jika kita berhasil dalam misi, akan kubawakan kau banyak kimchi dan makanan jaman abad 21." Katanya sungguh-sungguh. Ia tak peduli siapa Jeongguk. Kasihan benar ia sudah terjebak di sini tiga abad lamanya.

Seokjin kira Jeongguk akan mengangguk antusias, namun ia malah menunduk dalam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku baru sadar satu hal." Jeongguk menatap dua orang di depannya dengan mata memerah, hendak menangis. "Jika kita berhasil, aku tak bisa kembali ke jamanku. Aku malah... akan ikut ke jaman kalian bersama-sama. Aku... aku rindu ayah dan ibuku." Ia mulai terisak. Tak lama, isakannya berubah menjadi tangisan yang sangat menyedihkan di telinga Seokjin. Tubuh Jeongguk pun berguncang dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Seokjin pindah ke sebelah Jeongguk dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia sering melakukan hal itu saat Taehyung menangis di waktu kecil. "Menangislah sampai puas. Tidak usah ditahan jika tidak mau makin sesak dadamu."

Begitulah. Selama hampir setengah jam Seokjin dengan sabar menenangkan Jeongguk sementara Namjoon menghabiskan bagian makan malamnya, lalu menjelajahi rumah kuno itu.

Jeongguk akhirnya menyantap makan malam sambil memuji masakan Seokjin itu.

Kendati demikian, ketenangan malam mereka terusik oleh bayangan-bayangan yang lewat depan jendela-jendela rumah. Keadaan di luar mendadak menjadi terang sewarna lampu minyak. Suara-suara orang bercengkrama terdengar.

Yang lebih mencengangkan Seokjin, Jeongguk, dan Namjoon adalah semuanya kembali berwarna.

Kursi yang mulanya berwarna kelabu tua kini berwarna cokelat kuda. Meja kelabu muda menjadi cokelat tua, sama halnya dengan kusen jendela. Gorden dan dinding putih bersih, lantai krem, pintu hitam legam dengan ukiran rumit. Semuanya tampak hidup sekarang.

Pintu depan menjeblak terbuka dan masuk beberapa orang. Orang-orang... dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap.

Yang di depan, seorang pria tua. Rambutnya yang beruban hampir seluruhnya dinodai bercak merah—apa itu darah?. Sebelah matanya tak ada, alhasil darah keluar dari lubang tempat seharusnya mata berada dan menetes-netes ke lantai rumah. Hidungnya bengkok dan berwarna biru-hampir-hitam. Kemudian, mulutnya robek lebar sekali hingga mencapai telinga. Lehernya juga berdarah-darah seperti habis digorok pisau. Kedua tangan sang pria tua loyo bak tak bertulang. Kedua kakinya tak memiliki panjang yang sama sehingga jalannya _sangat_ timpang. Bagian yang paling mengerikan—menurut Seokjin—adalah usus sepanjang lengan bawah yang menggantung keluar dari perutnya.

Yang kedua seorang wanita. Kondisinya kurang lebih sama, hanya saja lebih banyak darah dan pakaian yang compang camping.

Ada lagi remaja laki-laki dan perempuan, telanjang bulat, dan kondisinya jauh lebih parah. Tubuh yang seharusnya mulus dipenuhi noda hitam dan merah yang lengket (terlihat serat-serat ketika mereka menggerakkan tangan dan kaki). Bentuk tubuh mereka tak wajar karena patah tulang di mana-mana, yang menimbulkan suara _kretek kretek_ setiap kali mereka berjalan.

Ada dua lubang kosong dan gelap di wajah anak laki-laki, tempat indera penglihatan seharusnya berada. Dengan kepala botak seperti tentara.

Tak mau kalah tak lengkap, yang perempuan giginya ompong semua. Alih-alih gusi berwarna merah, ia punya gusi berwarna hijau lumut. Ia mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna hitam berbau oli dari mulutnya. Rambut panjangnya acak-acakan dan dihiasi banyak bulu ayam.

"Keluarga Wright," gumam Jeongguk.

"Siapa?" tanya Namjoon. "Kau kenal mereka?"

"Ini rumah mereka," ujar Jeongguk, "saudara Nyonya Lisa."

"CHAPLIN GUK JEON!" suara Tuan Wright menggelegar. Tangannya yang loyo mengarah ke Jeongguk. " _HE'S HERE_! AKAN KUDAPATKAN 1000 KEPING EMAS ITU!"

"PENGGAL KEPALANYA, AYAH!" raung si anak perempuan.

Seokjin sulit mencerna apa yang ia lihat dan dengar. Sudah menjadi mayat hidup, tetapi masih saja menginginkan uang?

"Gerakan mereka lambat. Kita bisa lari dari sini," kata Jeongguk. "Ayo!"

Jeongguk memimpin di depan, sedangkan Seokjin dan Namjoon mengikuti di belakang. Tak disangka, keempat anggota keluarga Wright balik berlari ke arah mereka, ingin menyergap. "Chucklain akan senang sekali bila dua cecunguk di belakangmu kami santap!" kata sang ibu sambil menyeringai.

Dan Jeongguk salah. Mereka sangat cepat. Kaus bagian depan Seokjin dirobek oleh anak perempuan Wright. Serius, kukunya panjang sekali!

"Sial!" pekik Jeongguk. Ia terjengkang ke belakang karena Tuan Wright hampir menangkapnya dengan gerakan memeluk.

Namjoon menarik Seokjin ke belakangnya, lalu menarik Jeongguk untuk berdiri. "Kata kau mereka lambat?" sindir Namjoon.

"Biasanya mereka lambat," ucap Jeongguk.

Mereka bertiga mundur selagi empat zombi maju mendekati merka.

"Oh, ini sudah pernah terjadi ya?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin bisa merasakan kalau pacarnya sudah mulai tidak suka dengan Jeongguk.

Jeongguk menggeleng. "Ini lain perkara. Percayalah padaku!"

"Aku akan percaya padamu kalau kau bisa menyingkirkan mereka," balas Namjoon.

"Namjoon-ah," panggil Seokjin tajam. Namjoon pun bungkam. "Hei, Jeongguk. Mungkin kau bisa merapalkan mantra lagi?"

"Sudah kucoba dari tadi," tukas Jeongguk. "Tapi tak berefek apa-apa."

"Mungkin kau tidak boleh mengucapkannya dalam hati," tebak Seokjin.

"Betul juga kau! Terima kasih." Seokjin ingin sekali menempeleng kepala anak itu saking pikunnya dia. Dan Jeongguk pun mulai komat-kamit.

"HA!" seru anak laki-laki Wright. "Mantramu sungguh payah! Kami semua sudah kebal akan bahasa-bahasa menjijikkan itu."

"Tidak tahu diri sekali," gumam Namjoon. "Kalian lebih menjijikkan, tahu."

Mata satu Nyonya Wright mendelik ke arahnya dan menerjang. Mereka berdua jatuh dengan Namjoon berada di bawah.

"NAMJOON-AH!" pekik Seokjin. Ia panik. Mantra Jeongguk benar-benar tak mempan lagi. Kini pacarnya hendak dimakan oleh zombi.

Namjoon berusaha melawan dengan susah payah. Jelas, sang wanita lebih berat tubuhnya dari Namjoon. Seokjin ingin menghampiri namun si anak perempuan kembali merobek pakaiannya, tepatnya celana panjangnya. Kedua matanya menatap haus ke ... Seokjin mengikuti arah pandang gadis zombi itu.

 _Kretek kretek kretek_

"NOOO!" Seokjin spontan berteriak dalam bahasa Inggris. Gadis zombi mengincar alat kebangsaannya (?). Ia melompat mundur sementara musuhnya mengulurkan kedua tangan penuh hasrat dan nafsu ke arah Seokjin.

Jeongguk lebih parah. Ia harus menghadapi dua zombi. Memang, yang satunya tak punya mata, namun entah mengapa ia tahu kemana ia harus bergerak. Jeongguk tak berhenti meluncurkan mantra, tetapi sia-sia. Para zombi makin lambat, tetapi takniat berhenti. Sedetik saja Jeongguk berhenti untuk mengambil napas, mereka kembali menjadi gesit.

"Guk Jeon!" seru Tuan Wright. "Menyerahlah! Kau tak akan berhasil sampai Chucklain sendiri yang turun tangan! Jangan terus-terusan mengorbankan nyawa orang banyak demi kebebasanmu! Mari, serahkan dirimu dan mereka akan kembali ke dunia mereka."

"Apa?" Seokjin terkejut bukan main.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" suara Jeongguk penuh penekanan dan nada perintah.

"BAH! Jangan percaya bocah berkumis ini. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kalian."

tbc

* * *

Hai hai~

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow, favorite, apalagi review :*

Maaf banget telat updatenya Saya benar-benar sibuk dan sempat drop.

Chapter ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya kok hehe

Dan maaf juga belum sempat balas review.

oh iya.. btw menurut kalian di sini siapa uke dan siapa yg seme ya? kok saya linglung o.O

btw lagi, jangan panggil saya author ya hehe apalagi Thor. kan ga puya palu sakti wkwk panggil miparkland aja boleh. atau margaretha :)

Kalo ada yang mau kenalan lebih dekat, boleh add line saya 4mip_

 **Last, mind to review?**


	4. Chucklain

Namjoon sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang lemah. Sejak kecil, ia sudah belajar judo. Tetapi tubuh Nyonya Wright yang seharusnya melempem itu jadi terlihat mengerikan di mata Namjoon karena aksesoris berdarah-darah yang menempel di tubuhnya. Perasaan takut itu menciutkan nyali Namjoon untuk menggunakan jurus judonya. Alasan yang lain adalah ia sudah jarang berlatih judo sejak kuliah, sehingga sekarang tubuhnya agak kaku.

" _Hmmmmmm..,_ " gumam Nyonya Wright di atasnya. Satu matanya berputar-putar seperti Mad-eye di serial Harry Potter. " _How do these taste? These small eyesss, nossse, sssexy lipsss, earsss._ "

Namjoon bergidik ngeri. Kalimat-kalimat Nyonya Wright terdengar begitu ambigu. Nyonya Wright juga mulai membelai wajah Namjoon. Pria itu semakin merinding. Tanpa mengacuhkan rasa takutnya lagi, dengan sekuat tenaga ia memutar tubuhnya ke kiri hingga wanita zombi tua itu terjatuh. Segera Namjoon berdiri dan menjauh darinya. Ia melihat tubuhnya dengan miris karena sudah ada bercak-bercak darah yang sangat kental, lengket, dan berwarna merah kehitaman. Mau ia lap dengan tisu pun, rasanya jijik.

Kemudian, ia melihat ke arah Seokjin—yang sudah dipojokkan oleh zombi anak perempuan. Namjoon berlari ke sana dan langsung menendang makhluk itu hingga terhempas ke jendela rumah. Ia meraung-raung tak jelas. Namjoon tak peduli itu artinya kesakitan atau makian dalam bahasa Chucklain, yang penting Seokjin berada di genggamannya sekarang.

Jeongguk, keadaannya semakin parah. Ia sudah terlihat begitu lelah, terkuras tenaganya hanya untuk merapal mantra-entah-bahasa-apa. Rambut dan wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat.

Tidak. Tunggu!

Namjoon mengerjap-nerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan penglihatannya. Jeongguk mengeluarkan peluh berwarna keruh alih-alih bening layaknya keringat biasa. "Apa itu?" tanyanya ke Seokjin tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jeongguk.

"Apanya yang apa?" Seokjin bingung. Kekasihnya itu belum _ngeh_.

"Keringat Jeongguk." Mereka berdua bertatapan setelah Namjoon berkata demikian. Hal yang dipikirkan mereka mungkin sama: Jeongguk menyimpan rahasia lain.

Nyonya Wright dan anaknya mendekati mereka berdua lagi dengan tatapan penuh rasa lapar dan haus. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Namjoon menarik Seokjin dan berlari ke arah Jeongguk untuk ditariknya juga dan melewati Tuan Wright dan anak laki-lakinya. Dalam beberapa detik, mereka bertiga berhasil keluar dari rumah itu dan mengunci pintu dari luar—syukurlah Jeongguk memegang kunci cadangan.

Jangan pikir keempat zombi itu menyerah. Tidak. Mereka menggedor-gedor pintu depan keras sekali. Biar diperjelas, keras sekali sampai-sampai Namjoon mengalami lenting sebagian terhadap pintu. Engselnya pun hampir lepas dalam dua hentakan. Namjoon tak yakin apakah itu karena pintunya sudah lapuk atau tenaga zombi yang kelewat besar. Pokoknya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah pergi jauh-jauh dari rumah itu.

"Wow," seru Jeongguk. "Larimu cepat juga ya."

"Kau yang terlalu lamban," balas Namjoon, agak tersipu karena dipuji. Rumah itu cukup luas sehingga jarak pintu masuk dan tempat mereka terkepung tadi cukup jauh. Namun, dalam waktu singkat Namjoon berhasil melarikan diri dari makhluk-makhluk menjijikkan itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokjin ke Jeongguk. Anak itu mengangguk sekali karena aaking capeknya. Kedua matanya ia pejamkan sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan ritme napasnya kembali normal.

"Jadi," ujar Namjoon, "kita harus ke mana sekarang?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba menunjukkan kengerian sekaligus jijik. Karena tadi mereka bertiga sibuk mengatur napas, keadaan di luar rumah terabaikan sejenak. Kini Namjoon dan Seokjin tak habis pikir melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekitar mereka. Seokjin sampai harus mengelus dadanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Masyarakat London yang seharusnya sudah mati, kini hidup kembali. Kalian mungkin berpikir hal tersebut kelihatannya normal. Tetapi, pada kenyataannya tidak demikian. Mereka memang berjalan hilir mudik di jalan, baik sendiri maupun bergerombol. Ada yang saling mengobrol bahkan melempar sapaan dari jauh. Letak ketidakwajarannya adalah kondisi tubuh mereka, yang tidak sehat layaknya manusia normal melainkan menjijikkan seperti keluarga Wright yang tadi menyerang Namjoon, Seokjin, dan Jeongguk cara membabi buta. Yaah, kalau kalian pernah menonton "The Walking Dead", tambahkan kondisi dimana zombi berbicara, minum anggur atau bir dari dalam botol, ada bagian tubuh yang tak lengkap, kulit yang mengelupas di sana-sini sambil mengeluarkan nanah, dan hal-hal lain yang membuat kalian merinding sampai tak berani melihat saus tomat atau bahkan, susu putih.

"Waduh," ujar Jeongguk.

"Ha," dengus Namjoon, "kau pasti sudah pernah mengalami hal ini kan? Sekarang, kita harus kemana?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan kesinisanmu?" Kata Seokjin yang mulai kesal akibat ulah Namjoon. Dari dulu penyakitnya memang terlalu sinis terhadap banyak orang.

Namjoon menatap Seokjin menyesal. "Maaf." Ia menoleh ke Jeongguk. "Maaf. Kebiasaan yang susah hilang."

"Tak apa. Aku pernah bertemu orang yang lebih sinis darimu. Bahkan dia sampai memukulku," ujar Jeongguk santai tanpa ada raut marah sama sekali di wajahnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak pernah melihat yang seperti ini lho. Biasanya mereka menjadi hidup dalam keadaan normal, lalu mengejarku."

"Gawat!" Seru Seokjin. Ia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya ke Jeongguk. "Kau harus bersembunyi! Ini, pakai topinya!" Jeongguk jadi salah tingkah dan bergumam terima kasih.

"Kau seperti ibuku." Jeongguk menatap Seokjin sedih, lalu menerawang langit yang bertaburan bintang.

Seokjin tertawa gemas. "Ayo, apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Hei, Namjoon. Jangan cemberut begitu!"

Namjoon terkesiap, tak sadar bahwa dari tadi ia mengerutkan muka. Habisnya pacarnya lebih perhatian ke Jeongguk daripada dirinya sendiri yang lebih babak belur dibandingkan Jeongguk. "Sini!" Namjoon merangkul Seokjin erat-erat, seolah-olah Seokjin akan berkeliaran seperti anak balita yang tidak berada di bawah pengawasan orangtuanya.

Seokjin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Namjoon kelihatan overprotektif sekali terhadapnya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Ah, Kim Namjoon sedang cemburu rupanya."

 _DHUK!_ Pintu rumah itu kembali dihantam dari dalam, membuyarkan fantasi tiga orang itu masing-masing.

"Ikut aku!" tukas Jeongguk dan berlari ke kerumunan orang—eh—zombi banyak. Namjoon dan Seokjin mengikutinya dari belakang.

Lagi-lagi mereka harus menahan napas mereka karena zombi-zombi itu sangat tak enak baunya. Baru seratus meter jarak mereka dari rumah tadi, perasaan Namjoon makin tak enak. Pasalnya, selagi mereka berlari, zombi-zombi melihat mereka dengan linglung sambil mengendus-ngendus. Beberapa tidak peduli dan meneruskan perjalanan, ada yang berhenti sambil berpikir keras, dan ada yang mengikuti mereka.

" _What a weird smell_ ," Namjoon mendengar salah satunya berkata. Ia mempercepat larinya, menarik Seokjin hingga mereka berdua sejajar dengan Jeongguk. Ia memberitahu Jeongguk apa yang dilihatnya barusan. Anak itu diam, tetapi tatapannya menjadi lebih waspada. Rahangnya pun mengeras dan ia berlari lebih cepat.

"Hei, Jeongguk. Apa di sekitar sini ada toilet?" tanya Seokjin malu.

"Kebetulan sekali," jawab Jeongguk. Ia berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah bilik yang kumuh. "Di sana. Tolong cepat ya, Seokjin-ssi."

Selagi menunggu, Namjoon menoleh ke belakang. Kedua kakinya nyaris loyo. Benar. Makin banyak zombi yang mengikuti mereka. Kendati masih ada beberapa dari mereka yang masih tampak bingung, mereka tetap melangkah. Sesekali berhenti, menyondongkan tubuh mereka ke jendela rumah yang terbuka, lalu keluar dengan pisau dapur dan alat tajam lainnya di tangan. Ada pula dua petugas keamanan yang menodongkan pistol mereka, menurunkannya karena linglung, lalu mengangkat senjata itu kembali sebelum menarik pelatuknya.

Begitulah. Awalnya makhluk-makhluk itu lamban, kemudian menjadi cepat karena sudah tak ada raut bingung di wajah mereka yang tak jelas lagi bentuknya. Mereka tampak yakin untuk menyerang tiga manusia utuh di hadapan mereka.

Akhirnya, setelah lima menit yang terasa seperti selamanya, Seokjin keluar dari toilet umum.

"Chaplin Guk Jeon!" seru salah satu petugas keamanan. Tubuhnya agak gembul. "Kau kah itu?"

"Jangan pedulikan mereka!" perintah Jeongguk. Namjoon dan Seokjin saling melempar tatapan takut. Jeongguk bukan hanya tampak makin tegang, namun keringat yang ia keluarkan juga semakin banyak. Warna cairan itu pun semakin keruh seperti semen.

Namjoon sudah sangat _kepo_ sekarang. Kalau ia bertanya, kemungkinan besar Jeongguk tidak mau memberitahunya, atau pastinya berbohong lagi. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kerumunan di belakangnya mulai berisik, berbicara entah dalam bahasa apa. Mereka bertiga terus berlari agar tidak tertangkap makhluk-makhluk haus darah itu. Beberapa barang—tumpul maupun tajam—melesat di samping mereka bertiga. Sepatu boot, tutup tong sampah, batang kayu, dan bahkan pisau dapur yang tadi dilihat Namjoon. Untunglah, benda-benda itu tidak menghantam mereka, hanya menyerempet sedikit.

Mereka sampai di alun-alun kota, di mana semakin banyak lagi zombi yang ada di sana. Salah satu zombi yang mengejar berteriak, "Kepung ketiga orang itu!"

Secara serempak, seisi alun-alun mematuhi perintah tersebut dan membentuk lingkaran di sekeliling Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Jeongguk. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, ketiga manusia itu saling memunggungi satu sama lain. "Tetap bersamaku," ucap Jeongguk dengan suara serak. Namjoon menebak kalau anak itu pasti sudah kelelahan. "Jangan jawab pertanyaan mereka, apapun itu. Dan jangan bersuara dalam kondisi apapun!"

"Wah, wah. Rupanya sang penyusup membawa teman lagi, Saudara-Saudariku." Zombi yang berkata itu bertubuh kelewat jangkung dan tegap—kalau saja seluruh luka pada tubuhnya itu tak ada. Dulu ia pasti sangat tampan, pikir Namjoon.

"Sisa nyawamu berapa, Guk Jeon?" yang lain bertanya dan diikuti gelak tawa seluruh zombi.

"Mungkin ini nyawa terakhir, kurasa." Tawa semakin meledak.

"Menyerah saja, anak muda." Zombi jangkung tadi berkata.

"CHAPLIN GUK JEEEOOOOOONNNN!" teriak zombi dari arah depan Jeongguk. Tampak keluarga Wright berlari-lari ke arah kerumunan. Yang berseru seperti orang giloa itu tentu saja kepala keluarganya. "POTONG KEPALANYA! 1000 KEPING EMAS AKAN JADI MILIKKU! HAHAHA." Begitu Tuan Wright ingin mendekati Jeongguk dan dua manusia dari masa depan itu, sang zombi jangkung menahannya dengan satu tangannya yang tinggal tulang. Ya, tulang.

"Berhenti mengincar emas sialan itu, Jason. Jika anak ini dan teman-temannya mati, kita akan memiliki kekayaan lebih dari 1000 keping emas!"

"Benarkah?" pekik anak perempuan Wright dengan kedua mata yang berbinar. Bola matanya berputar-putar tak wajar. Satu ke kanan, yang satu lagi ke bawah.

"Begitulah yang dijanjikan Tuan Besar kepada kita. Apa kalian lupa? Huh. Tapi, si Chaplin ini cerdas. Daripada ia yang mati, ia mengorbankan teman-temannya—ups—tumbalnya. Kau sengaja menyedot orang-orang ke sini dan membantumu kembali ke duniamu. Bukan begitu, Jeon Jeongguk?"

Seokjin dan Namjoon sungguh terkesiap mendengar hal tersebut. Mereka menatap Jeongguk tak percaya, meminta penjelasan, namun anak itu tetap bergeming. Napasnya memburu dan keringat lumpurnya semakin banyak keluar. Kini warna kulit Jeongguk hampir abu-abu seluruhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin pria ganteng yang _itu_ mati," kata anak perempuan Wright sambil menunjuk Seokjin.

Namjoon hampir lepas kendali dan ingin memaki, tetapi mulutnya segera ditutup oleh Seokjin.

"Itu bisa diatur, Manis," sahut si jangkung. Seokjin langsung mual mendengar kata "manis". Tak sudi ia berada di dekat zombi mesum itu lagi. _HIH!_

Seokjin teralihkan perhatiannya dari zombi ke Jeongguk yang sudah bermandikan peluh tak wajarnya. Kalau biasanya keringat itu berbau asam, lain halnya dengan keringat Jeongguk. Ia mengeluarkan harum seperti bunga lili. Kemudian, entah dapat kehendak dari mana, Seokjin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke leher Jeongguk. Mengambil sedikit keringat itu, lalu diendusnya. Benar-benar wangi. Hal yang dilakukan selanjutnya hampir membuat Namjoon memekik khawatir.

Seokjin menjilat cairan itu!

Namjoon panik bukan kepalang. Kedua matanya membulat dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saking syoknya. Bagaimana kalau itu beracun? Bagaimana kalau Seokjin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara karena rasanya tak enak? Namjoon kadang tak mengerti jalan pikiran Seokjin sebagai seorang dokter.

Tetapi, Seokjin baik-baik saja. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Namjoon setelah mengecap cairan yang ternyata terasa asin seperti keringat pada umumnya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian semua?" tanya Jeongguk pelan.

Si Jangkung terkikik. "Ia bertanya apa yang terjadi pada kita! Wow! Haha."

"Masih bocah rupanya," celetuk satu zombi sambil terbahak.

Si Jangkung berdeham untuk menghentikan tawa khalayak umum. "Chaplin Guk Jeon yang malang! Hmm, bagaimana kalau kami tunjukkan kau sesuatu?" Ia tersenyum licik. Dengan menjentikkan jarinya, dari samping kirinya seorang wanita separuh baya dengan pakaian tradisional Korea.

Jeongguk tertegun. "Eomma.."

"Anakku." Ibu Jeongguk melangkah maju sambil merentangkan tangannya, ingin memeluknya.

Seokjin kira Jeongguk akan menyambut pelukan ibunya, namun ternyata tidak. Anak itu terlalu terperangah, tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat di hadapannya itu. Ketika ibunya sampai dan memeluknya, Jeongguk tidak balas memeluk, melainkan menatap si Jangkung dengan tajam. "Apa-apaan ini?"

Zombi tertinggi itu mengerutkan muka, membuatnya semakin terlihat jelek. "Heh, kami membawa ibumu ke sini! Kau harusnya berterima kasih! Bukankah kau merindukannya? Matilah bersama-sama sebentar lagi, Bung!"

Jeongguk melepas ibunya pelan, kemudian mendorong Namjoon dan Seokjin mundur sampai tiba di sebuah patung tentara Inggris. "Dia bukan ibuku."

"Jeongguk-ah," panggil ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Ibuku tidak punya sepatu kulit seperti itu. Dan ia... hanya punya satu kaki akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya ketika aku berumur 4 tahun."

Wanita itu mulai terisak. "Jeongguk-ah, ini Eomma, Sayang."

"Hyung!" teriak seseorang dari depan Seokjin. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Taehyung!" seru Seokjin. Ups, ini kesalahan besar! Tidak seharusnya ia bersuara. "Astaga."

"Kim Seokjin, sudah kuperingatkan dirimu untuk tidak bersuara," kata Jeongguk pelan dan terdengar putus asa.

Seokjin mulai ketakutan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia melihat Taehyung berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyung, ini di mana? Aku tiba-tiba muncul di sini, Hyung. Tolong aku!"

"Kim Seokjin, ia bukan Taehyung!" sahut Jeongguk marah.

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku, Hyung. Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Taehyung benar-benar panik. Seokjin jadi bingung harus menjawab adiknya itu atau tidak karena ia telah melanggar perintah Jeongguk barusan.

"Kim Seokjin, dengarkan aku. Jangan terpengaruh olehnya!" tukas Jeongguk lagi.

Selagi Ibu Jeongguk berusaha meyakinkan Jeongguk dan Taehyung memaksa Seokjin untuk berbicara dengannya, muncul Min Yoongi dari kerumunan di depan Namjoon. Namjoon tentu saja kaget melihat sahabatnya itu ikut muncul di kota ini. _Jangan bersuara!_ , perintahnya pada diri sendiri.

"Namjoon-ah! Ya! Kenapa kau diam saja? Jelaskan padaku ada apa ini!" Yoongi terus mengguncang-guncang bahu Namjoon, sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa melihat langit yang penuh bintang.

"Drama yang mengasyikkan!" pekik Jangkung senang.

Jeongguk mendengus kesal dan ia pun mulai merapal mantra. Ketiga manusia yang baru muncul itu mendadak menutup telinga masing-masing dan menggeram pelan. Semakin keras suara Jeongguk, mereka geraman ketiga orang itu juga makin keras dan saling mendekatkan diri.

Seperti air, tubuh ketiganya bergabung jadi satu secara perlahan dan membentuk sebuah makhluk terbesar yang ada di sana—sekaligus yang terseram. Tingginya hampir tiga meter, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah. Hidungnya panjang seperti Pinokio yang berbohong. Saking panjangnya hingga menyentuh dada. Ia tak berambut dan telinganya runcing seperti tumbuhan paku. Kulitnya yang berwarna hijau lumpur dipenuhi tonjolan dengan berbagai ukuran. Ia memiliki 10 jari di masing-masing tangan dan kakinya, lengkap dengan kuku panjang nan runcing berwarna hitam mengilap. Sungguh kelihatan mematikan dan pasti sangat menyakitkan bila tertancap ke kulit.

Bagian yang paling menggelikan adalah mulutnya. Ia sungguh lebar hingga sampai ke telinga. Gigi-giginya bak stalaktit dan stalakmit yang jumlahnya ribuan. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila mangsa masuk ke dalam situ? Jangan dibayangkan _deh_ , mendingan. Soalnya, ada lendir berasap yang kerap kali menetes-netes dari tiap ujungnya. Seokjin penasaran lendir kuning itu beracun, panas, atau keduanya sekaligus.

"Chucklain," desis Jeongguk. "Sudah kuduga."

"Anakku!" kata Chucklain dengan suara menggelegar layaknya geraman serigala dan harimau digabung jadi satu. Suara itu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

" _I'm not your f**king son_!"

"Ha! _You'll be one of us in a minute_!"

" _Let's see then_." Jeongguk menyeringai. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menggagalkan rencanaku lagi, dasar pengkhianat tingkat neraka terbawah!"

Chucklain menggeram marah. "Ckck. Palingan kau akan menumbalkan anak-anak bau kencur ini lagi. Namun sayangnya, ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Jeon Jeongguk. Hahahaha.."

Selagi Jeongguk dan Chucklain saling beradu argumen, Seokjin mengambil beberapa tetes keringat dari rambut Jeongguk lagi, dengan telunjuknya. Namjoon menatapnya heran, lalu mendorong kepalanya menjauh ketika Seokjin menjulurkan telunjuknya ke mulut Namjoon. Namjoon memberinya tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan ke Seokjin, yang dibalas dengan isyarat untuk menjilatnya.

 _Damn_! Pacarku sudah mulai gila!, batin Namjoon.

Namjoon adalah tipe orang yang selalu membuka mulut berlama-lama ketika terkejut. Hal ini pun segera dimanfaatkan Seokjin untuk memasukkan jarinya ke mulut Namjoon agar keringat Jeongguk bercampur dengan salivanya. Untuk mencegah Namjoon mengeluarkan kembali cairan tersebut, kekasihnya itu menutup mulut Namjoon dan memberinya isyarat agar campuran itu ditelan.

Dengan _sangat_ terpaksa, Namjoon melakukannya. Rasanya asin. Ia harap-harap-cemas semoga itu tak beracun. Ia tak mau mati konyol hanya gara-gara menelan keringat orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Lihatlah, Jeongguk!" seru Chucklain. "Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah mulai tak waras, seperti korban-korbanmu yang sebelumnya. Apa bagusnya orang-orang yang kau tarik ke sini? He!"

Jeongguk menoleh dan mendapati Seokjin yang sedang menutup mulut Namjoon. Keduanya menyadari itu, lalu memisahkan diri dengan kikuk. Jeongguk tersenyum tipis sebelum menghadap musuhnya kembali. "Tenang saja. Kau yang akan menyerah kali ini, raksasa busuk!"

Massa di sekeliling mereka langsung melemparkan protes, bahwa Chucklain tak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan.

"Kim Seokjin, kau tahu apa yang harus dilakukan," kata Jeongguk dalam bahasa Korea. Seokjin tertegun sejenak, namun ia langsung mengangguk. Sedangkan Namjoon? Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti.

Seokjin melangkah cepat menuju patung tentara di tengah alun-alun. Kemudian, ia memutar sebuah gerigi yang terletak di bawah sarung senjata dengan satu putaran penuh. Debu-debu langsung mengepul dari bawah balok yang menjadi tempat berdiri sang patung, membuat Seokjin terbatuk-batuk.

Namjoon dapat melihat zombi-zombi terkejut, apalagi Chucklain. "STOP THAT MAN!" erang Chucklain. Kemudian, kerumunan pun mulai berlari ke arah Seokjin sesuai perintah bos mereka.

Jeongguk tak tinggal diam. Ia mulai berkomat-kamit dalam bahasa asing yang, otomatis, memperlamban gerakan makhluk-makhluk sinting itu. Semakin besar suara dan cepat rapalannya, mereka semakin lamban. Bahkan ada yang berhenti di tempat, tak bisa bergerak, seolah-olah sudah jadi batu.

Anak-anak Chucklain yang berhasil mendekati Namjoon ditendang pria itu sekuat tenaga hingga tersungkur dan menabrak kawanan yang lain. Alhasil, jatuhnya mereka terlihat seperti domino zombi.

Sayangnya, Chucklain tak terpengaruh sebanyak itu. Ia hanya merasa _sedikit_ pusing dan sangat terkejut. "Chaplin Guk Jeon! Seharusnya kau tak tahu mantra itu!" Sang bos mengangkat tangan kanannya. Kuku-kukunya mulai mewujud menjadi kapak, pedang, sabit, golok, dan gergaji masing-masing dua. Ia bersiap-siap untuk membelah Jeongguk menjadi sebelas bagian.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Aku terus bergerak, tidak seperti kau yang hanya duduk manis menunggu mangsa!" balas Jeongguk sinis.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemuruh dari arah patung. Layaknya manusia, patung tentara itu mengangkat dan mengokang pistol besarnya. Tak lupa pula ia mengeker dengan matanya. Mulut pistol berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah corong. Ketika ia menekan pemicu, angin di sekitar alun-alun berpusing, makin lama makin cepat dan mengangkat tubuh-tubuh zombi yang sudah tumbang maupun belum. Angin kencang tersebut pun mendorong satu per satu makhluk itu ke dalam corong. Tak terkecuali Chucklain, ia juga ikut terdorong, namun ia sangat kuat. Kedua kakinya hanya terseret sejauh tiga puluh senti. Untuk beberapa saat, ia linglung.

Jeongguk tak terkejut. Ia sudah merencanakan ini dan memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi jauh-jauh hari. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk mengecek keadaan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Bagus, mereka tidak apa-apa. Seokjin sedang mengembalikan gerigi ke posisi semula, dibantu pacarnya. Patung juga kembali ke sikap awalnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua kembali bergabung dengan Jeongguk.

Dari langit, sesuatu meluncur ke arah mereka. Bentuknya panjang dan berwarna merah-hitam. Ada tiga buah batang runcing.. Trisula Jeongguk! Ketika mendekat, Jeongguk langsung menangkapnya dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Kim Seokjin, Kim Namjoon, jadilah tamengku!"

"MWEO?" pekik Namjoon. "Kau gila?"

"Dia tidak gila," sahut Seokjin. "Ayo, Joon-ie." Ia menarik tangan Namjoon, namun ditepis.

"Hyung, ada apa denganmu?" Namjoon memelas. Tadi dia sudah dipaksa mencicipi keringat Jeongguk. Dan sekarang, jadi tameng? Demi dewa-dewi!

Seokjin menghela napas. Ia pun menggenggam kedua lengan Namjoon. Ditatapnya kekasih yang berumur lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. "Joon-ie, kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Hyung." Balasnya lembut.

"Kalau begitu, percayalah dengan kata-kataku. Kita harus jadi tameng Jeongguk untuk bisa keluar dari sini! Bisa kan?"

"Hyung, kita bisa mati! Bagaimana kalau—" Kalimat Namjoon terputus oleh ciuman dari Seokjin. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Seokjin pasti benar-benar serius.

Seokjin menjauhkan wajah keduanya dan berkata, "Siap?" Namjoon pun mengangguk dan mereka melangkah ke depan Jeongguk.

Chucklain mulai tersadar dari kelinglungannya. Kedua matanya menatap tiga manusia di depannya dengan penuh amarah dan dendam. "Ow. Dua manusia ini di depan? Kau mau jadikan mereka tumbal lagi? Hahaha. Percuma Guk Jeon. PERCUMA!"

"Yaah, memang percuma," balas Jeongguk sambil tersenyum miring. " _INVISIBILIA!_ "

Chucklain terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Seokjin dan Namjoon menghilang! Ia melibas-libaskan kedua tangannya ke segala arah.

"Seokjin-ssi, panjat tubuhnya hingga ke kepala. Lalu tutup matanya menggunakan jaketmu nantinya. Namjoon-ssi, serang ia dari berbagai arah!" Perintah Jeongguk dalam bahasa Korea.

"Bicara apa kau, bocah?" tanya Chucklain berang.

Jeongguk melompat dan mendarat di atas patung tentara. "Kau mana mengerti bahasa bocah sepertiku!" kekeh Jeongguk. Ia mengangkat trisulanya tinggi-tinggi dan merapalkan mantra lagi.

Chucklain gemas. Ia berlari ke arahnya dan memukul patung dan TANG! Patung itu keras bagai baja. Padahal ia terlihat terbuat dari batu. Alhasil, tangan gemuknya terpental dan tubuhnya berputar dua kali. Dapat dibayangkan seberapa besar momentum yang dihasilkannya. Jeongguk pun hampir tergelincir dari tempatnya berdiri.

"AW!" jerit sang monster. "Siapa yang memukul bokongku? AH!" Ia terjatuh berlutut.

Jeongguk melompat lagi, lalu menendang wajah jelek itu. Tetapi, Chucklain sangat gesit juga rupanya. Ia berhasil mencakar kaki Jeongguk dan menghasilkan dua puluh sabetan sekaligus yang, untungnya, tidak dalam.

"JEONGGUK! TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN RAMALAN ITU MENJADI KENYATAAN!"

"Waduh, maaf ya. Sudah ada yang terjadi, Pak!"

"Pak, katamu? Berani-beraninya!" Chucklain membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menyemburkan lendir beracunnya. Jeongguk mengelak dan kaki patung menjadi korban. Sepatu patung itu segera meleleh menjadi cairan berwarna hitam. Jeongguk dengan cepat mendorong mata trisulanya ke perut sang monster. Chucklain ingin menahan senjata itu, namun ia malah menangkap angin. Trisula Jeongguk beralih ke pahanya dan menghujamnya keras-keras. Chucklain terkecoh. Ia meraung kesakitan akibat tusukan yang bukan hanya melubangi pahanya, namun juga membakarnya hingga ke telapak kaki dalam sekejap mata.

Selagi sang bos zombi meringis kesakitan, tiba-tiba salah satu tangannya tertarik ke samping, lalu terpelintir hingga sendinya lepas. "SIALAN! AAH!" Ia berteriak lagi karena tangannya yang satu lagi juga bernasib demikian.

"Kerja bagus, Namjoon-ssi," kata Jeongguk, lalu mencari-cari seorang lagi. "Seokjin-ssi, kau sudah di atas?"

"Hampir! Tapi dia terus meronta-ronta. Aku hampir jatuh!"

"Aku akan memperlambatnya. Terus bertahan ya!" sahut Jeongguk. Ia mengangkat trisulanya lagi dan merapalkan sesuatu.

Chucklain mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya perih akibat mantra itu. "Dasar bocah pengecut! Kau cuma bisa merapal mantra saja, bukan bertarung."

"Yah, itu sesuai ramalan kan?" balas Jeongguk pongah. Ia dapat melihat tangan Seokjin sampai di bahu Chucklain, berusaha untuk memanjat agar bisa duduk di sana. namjoon juga tak berhenti menyerang musuh terbesar Jeongguk dengan berbagai cara. Menendang, meninju, menyabet dengan palang besi—entah dari mana dia dapat itu. Kuku-kuku sang monster pun berhasil dipatahkannya dalam sekali libas. Namjoon benar-benar hebat dalam beladiri.

Sesudah beberapa menit, Chucklain mulai terlihat lelah. Jeongguk mengambil kesempatan untuk melompat ke atas patung lagi. "Există!" serunya. "Seokjin-ssi, sekarang!"

Seokjin dan Namjoon menyadari bahwa diri mereka sudah tidak transparan lagi. Seokjin segera membuka jaket dan menutup mata Chucklain. Sementara, Namjoon berlari ke belakang sang raksasa untuk menangkap Seokjin yang melompat ke bawah. Kemudian, mereka berlari bersama menuju patung.

Chucklain terus meronta-ronta, tetapi sia-sia saja. Kedua tangannya sudah lumpuh dan sebelah kakinya jadi rapuh bak kerupuk. Kini, ia tak dapat melihat dan hanya bisa mengumpat sana-sini.

"Seokjin-ssi, putar gerigi ke arah yang berlawanan dari yang tadi, seratus delapan puluh derajat! Namjoon-ssi, di kantung belakang patung ini tergantung sebuah kantung. Tolong ambil itu dan lemparkan padaku." Keduanya pun bergerak sesuai yang diperintahkan.

Patung mulai bergemuruh lagi. Senapan diangkat dan diarahkan ke Chucklain. Jeongguk turun dan berdiri di lengan patung, kemudian mengisi sebuah lubang di senapan dengan serbuk dari kantung yang diberikan Namjoon padanya. Pemuda itu melompat turun ke tanah dan bergabung bersama kedua rekannya. Ia membawa mereka mundur beberapa langkah sebelum ia berseru ke arah patung, "TEMBAK!"

Dan DHUAR!

Sekeliling mereka menjadi sangat menyilaukan dan panas membara. Sekilas, dapat mereka lihat Chucklain hancur menjadi debu. Beberapa detik kemudian, suhu menurun drastis. Ketiganya terhempas ke udara, lalu tiba di kursi empuk.

Mobil Namjoon.

Mobil Namjoon melaju ke sebuah pohon besar!

"REEEEMMM!" pekik Seokjin.

 _Ckiiiiitt!_

Mobil mahal itu pun berhenti satu per ribuan milimeter sebelum menabrak pohon.

Seokjin dan Namjoon terengah-engah dengan kedua mata yang membelalak. Setelah mengatur napas, mereka melihat keadaan di luar.

Berwarna. Penuh pepohonan dan ada sebuah traktor yang menabrak pohon lain. Mereka berada di dunia nyata!

Seokjin dan Namjoon saling melemparkan senyuman senang sekaligus tak percaya. Mereka kembali ke Seoul!

Baru saja mereka ingin berpelukan, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. "Di mana aku?" Keduanya menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jeongguk yang berpakaian _jadul_. Ia tak berkumis dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Kita ada di Seoul, Jeongguk-ssi," jawab Seokjin.

"Kita.. berhasil?" tanya Jeongguk lagi dengan suara yang lemah.

Seokjin mengangguk. Jeongguk tersenyum tipis. "Baguslah." Lalu pingsan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit," kata Namjoon.

TBC

Halooo ^^ Saya kembali setelah berabad-abad lamanya T_T Maafkan sayaa huhu

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah follow, favorite, review, dan menunggu cerita ini :")

Di chapter depan akan dibahas secara lengkap mengenai ramalan dan kenapa Seokjin dan Jeongguk seolah-olah telah merencakan sesuatu di belakang Namjoon. hehe ^^V

Maaf kalo chapter ini tak memuaskan :(

Bersedia untuk review lagi?


	5. A New Life

Jeongguk tak sadarkan diri selama dua hari penuh. Saat pertama kali sampai di rumah sakit tempat Seokjin bekerja dua hari lalu, wajahnya hampir seputih kertas. Seokjin, sebagai dokter yang secara khusus menanganinya, menyatakan bahwa Jeongguk mengalami dehidrasi dan kelelahan yang amat sangat.

Selama dua hari itu pula, Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung bergantian menjaganya di rumah sakit. Ya, Taehyung sudah tahu apa yang menimpa kakak dan kekasih kakaknya itu. Walaupun awalnya ia sangat tidak percaya, tetapi ia jadi yakin melihat pakaian Jeongguk yang sudah terlipat rapi di lemari kamar pasien. Juga, setelah melihat bekas luka di betis Namjoon.

Pukul satu siang di hari itu, Selasa, Jeongguk membuka matanya. Sinar matahari yang masuk lewat jendela membuat ruangannya sangat terang tanpa perlu lampu. Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit berwarna putih dan sebuah lampu yang dipasang di tengah-tengah kamar. Ia bingung melihat sebuah botol berisi cairan bening. Cairan tersebut mengalir melalui selang yang terhubung ke punggung tangan kirinya. Di sebelah kanan, ada seorang pria muda sedang membaca buku.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, membuat pria itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Ah, kau sudah bangun? Halo. Aku Kim Taehyung, adiknya Seokjin-Hyung."

"Aku tahu," jawab Jeongguk. "Halo. Aku Jeon Jeongguk."

"Aku panggil Hyung dulu. Tolong tetap berbaring, Jeongguk-ssi," kata Taaehyung dan segera menekan sebuah tombol merah yang ada di atas sandaran ranjang.

"Apa ini rumah sakit?" tanya Jeongguk dengan polosnya.

"Benar."

"Ternyata rumah sakit sangat nyaman." Kekeh Jeongguk.

"Nyaman katamu? Uh, aku saja tidak betah!" Gerutu Taehyung yang pernah diopname.

"Masa? Sudah lama aku tak berbaring di atas tempat yang empuk seperti sekarang."

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar rawat pun terbuka, diikuti Seokjin dan seorang perawat yang membawa papan jalan untuk alas menulis. Jeongguk tersenyum ke arah Seokjin. "Hai."

"Jeongguk-ssi, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Seokjin. Ia segera memakai stetoskop dan memeriksa Jeongguk.

"Baik." Jeongguk merasakan sensasi dingin dari stetoskop yang menempel di dada bagian atasnya.

"Apa kau bisa duduk?" tanya Seokjin lagi. "Cobalah."

Tanpa diminta, Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya ke punggung Jeongguk untuk membantunya bangun. Jeongguk berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Tanpa dorongan yang kuat dari Taehyung, ia bisa bangun dengan mudah layaknya orang sehat.

"Hm, bagus. Sore ini kau bisa pulang," seru Seokjin senang.

"Pulang?" tanya Jeongguk bingung. Sekilas, ia teringat rumahnya di jaman dahulu. Tetapi kan, ia ada di masa depan!

"Taehyung, kau temani dia mengobrol. Hyung harus mengecek pasien lain. Sampai ketemu nanti, Jeongguk-ssi." Seokjin dan perawat tadi pun berlalu.

"Kau akan tinggal bersama kami untuk sementara waktu," ujar Taehyung kemudian.

Jeongguk makin bingung. "Di rumah kalian berdua?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kenapa? Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal. Masakan Seokjin Hyung sangat enak. Kudengar, kau suka kimchi buatannya kan? Hehe."

Pipi Jeongguk merona karena malu. "Terima kasih. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan kalian."

"Hmm.. tidak masalah. Lagipula, kau sudah menyelamatkan Seokjin Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung. Ya kan?"

"Tidak. Mereka lah yang menyelamatkan kami semua. Kalau mereka tidak kooperatif, aku tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa." Jeongguk menjelaskan dengan tulus.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Ngomong-ngomong, umurmu delapan belas kan?"

"Ya, gitu deh."

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Hyung saja!" Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya.

 _Menggemaskan_ , batin Jeongguk. "Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu, Taehyung-ssi?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi kan, fisikmu tetap delapan belas! Haha."

"Yak!"

 **~Flashback~**

Seokjin dan Namjoon mengikuti Jeongguk untuk masuk ke dalam perapian. Sebelum itu, Seokjin sempat mengambil beberapa lembar kertas yang beterbangan di rumah Nyonya Lisa akibat angin kencang yang masuk. Ia pun melipatnya asal dan memasukkan itu ke kantung celananya.

Ketika Seokjin tak sadarkan diri karena mendapat penglihatan, Jeongguk keluar dari rumah keluarga Wright. Namjoon tak dibiarkannya ikut karena berbahaya. "Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di luar nanti," katanya.

"Berlaku pula di dalam rumah sini kan?" balas Namjoon.

Jeongguk tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal ini. Tenanglah, aku tak akan lama." Dan Jeongguk pun ke luar. Ia berlari ke tempat dimana mobil Namjoon berada. Beruntung pintunya tak dikunci, ia pun mengambil kotak bekal yang ditaruh di kursi belakang. Kemudian, ia kembali ke rumah Nyonya Lisa.

Keadaan di dalam sudah parah. Perabot-perabot berjatuhan. Namun, ia tak ambil pusing. Ada yang lebih penting, yaitu berkas-berkasnya. Ia mulai mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang tadi berterbangan ke sembarang arah. Semuanya sangat penting karena mereka adalah dokumen kuno mengenai Chucklain. Dari mana asalnya, cara menghentikannya, dan sebuah ramalan dari jaman purba. Ia harus mulai menyusun strategi baru.

Setelah semuanya terkumpul, Jeongguk segera kembali ke kediaman keluarga Wright melalui lubang di perapian lagi. Ia keluar pula dari lubang perapian di rumah itu, dan langsung ke salah satu kamar setelah ia mengatakan ke Namjoon kalau dia mau tidur.

Ia mulai menyusun dokumen satu per satu. Ada yang aneh. Beberapa lembar kertas menghilang. Dan itu adalah bagian-bagian yang paling penting!

Jeongguk sempat panik untuk beberapa saat. Bagaimana kalau makhluk-makhluk berlubang satu tadi mengambilnya? "Tidak mungkin," katanya pada diri sendiri. Chucklain dan antek-anteknya lebih tertarik pada manusia. Ia harus berpikir positif. Apa mungkin kedua orang yang sengaja ia sedot ke dimensi ini mengambilnya?

Tiba-tiba ia dliputi perasaan bersalah. Ia menyedot manusia-manusia dari masa depan untuk membantunya keluar dari wilayah ini, menyusun rencana agar semuanya berjalan sesuai ramalan. Sayangnya, ia terus gagal. Tidak ada yang percaya padanya sehingga mereka pun mati satu per satu akibat ketidakkooperatifan mereka. setiap kali semua orang yang dipinjam Jeongguk mati, ia kembali ke hari penindasan itu. Dalam wujud yang utuh, bersama rumah Nyonya Wright.

Semuanya dimulai oleh sebuah ramalan.

 _When a young body comes from the east_

 _And a old body meets him_

 _Chucklain will rise to destroy the peace_

 _The young body should feed them_

 _But it doesn't enough_

 _The town is in epic danger_

 _While the center has a special gun_

 _What can stop them is the young body's liquid_

Pada kalimat pertama, yang dimaksud adalah anak muda dari timur. Jeongguk datang secara tiba-tiba akibat kekuatan kuno yang menariknya, menyebabkan makhluk legenda itu mencium baunya. Karena sudah lapar berabad-abad lamanya, ia mengirimkan anak-anaknya untuk berburu. Dua anak pertama di kirimkannya ke rumah Nyonya Lisa karena di sanalah sang pemuda dari timur tinggal.

Nyonya Lisa tahu ramalan itu. Ia suka cerita-cerita kuno, namun tak menyangka bahwa itu benar. Ia langsung mengerti ketika ada geraman yang terdengar dari dalam perapiannya. Maka dari itu, ia memohon-mohon pada Jeongguk untuk mencari tumbal bagi anak-anak Chucklain. Nyonya Lisa tidak boleh mencari tumbal karena Jeongguk akan mati sebagai gantinya.

Setelah beberapa hari diberi tumbal, Chucklain rupanya tak puas. Ia pun menyebarkan anak-anak dan antek-anteknya untuk menyerang seisi kota demi kelangsungan hidup ras mereka. Sudah banyak dari mereka yang ingin menyantap Jeongguk, tapi tidak bisa karena sang raja melarang mereka. Hanya sang rajalah yang boleh memakan anak dalam ramalan!

Beberapa jam setelah seisi kota mati, Chucklain datang menemui Jeongguk yang masih dalam keadaan syok. Singkat cerita, mereka membuat perjanjian karena Jeongguk memohon-mohon agar tidak dimakan. Jeongguk diberi kekuatan untuk bisa melihat masa depan dan menyihir dengan menggunakan rapalan yang sudah diketahuinya dari Nyonya Lisa. Dengan begitu, Jeongguk dapat mengambil manusia dari masa depan untuk membantunya keluar dari sana. Kalau ia gagal, manusia-manusia itu akan jadi tumbal. Ia diberikan kesempatan sebanyak delapan belas kali, sesuai umurnya. Jika di kesempatan terakhir tetap gagal, ada dua pilihan: Jeongguk diubah jadi kawanan mereka atau mati disantap sang raja.

Mengapa Jeongguk kerap kali berbohong dan tidak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Karena setiap kejujuran yang diutarakan, mereka akan semakin dekat dengan bahaya.

Mungkin ada yang berpikir, kenapa harus membuat perjanjian segala? Toh, tinggal sekali lahap, selesai! Sebabnya adalah karena Chucklain tidak berani terlalu gegabah dan tidak juga berani melawan energi kuno yang telah mempertahankan eksistensi mereka. Ia juga ingin melihat bagaimana ramalan itu akan menjadi kenyataan. Secerdas dan sekuat apa anak dalam ramalan itu?

Mari kita lanjutkan ke senjata spesial yang disebut dalam ramalan. Itu adalah sebuah patung tentara yang ada di tengah-tengah alun-alun kota. Jeongguk sudah menyadari ada sesuatu yang _lain_ dari patung itu. Ia bisa merasakan sebuah energi yang sangat kuat dari sana. Dan berhubung ia pengamat yang jeli, ia dapat melihat sebuah gerigi yang tersembunyi di bawah kantung pistol patung itu. Ia pun membaca berkas-berkas milik Nyona Lisa sampai ia tahu apa fungsinya.

Kalimat terakhir pada ramalan lah yang paling membuat Jeongguk bingung. _Liquid_? Cairan. Banyak jenis cairan yang terdapat dalam tubuh manusia, bukan? Ia pun mencoba dari darah, ludah, air mata, air seni, sampai cairan _itu_. Semuanya tak berefek apa-apa ketika dilemparkan ke makhluk-makhluk itu. Ia pun mencoba dengan memberi makan manusia yang dibawanya dengan campuran berbagai cairan tersebut, kecuali air seni—baiklah, itu memang menjijikkan, habisnya Jeongguk sudah kehilangan akal—namun tak terjadi apapun.

Sampai ia menemukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Suatu hari, ia berkeringat banyak sekali akibat cuaca yang begitu panas. Waktu itu pula, ia sedang membaca berbagai mantra yang baru ditemukannya. Keringatnya menetes hingga ke lantai rumah. Kemudian, seekor kucing lewat dan menjilati tetesan keringatnya, mungkin karena haus.

"Invisibilia berpasangan dengan Există. Invisibilia. Există. Invisibilia. Există." Ia terus mengulang-ulang ucapannya hingga terdengar mantap. Namun, sesuatu mengganggu penglihatannya. Selagi ia mengucapkan kedua kata itu berulang-ulang, kucing di dekat kakinya menghilang dan muncul kembali secara terus-menerus.

Merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya, ia bereksperimen. "Invisibilia." Kucing itu hilang.  
"Există." Kucing itu muncul lagi. Saat itulah, ia baru mengerti maksud _cairan_ itu apa dan apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 **~End of flashback~**

Jeongguk selesai menceritakan hampir semuanya sebelum meminum tegukan terakhir dari gelasnya.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, ia dibawa Taehyung ke rumahnya dan Seokjin. Kamar tamu akan menjadi kamar Jeongguk dan ia boleh meminjam pakaian kedua kakak beradik itu.

Waktu makan malam merupakan sesuatu yang indah bagi Jeongguk. Ia, akhirnya, bisa menyantap makanan Korea lagi setelah sekian ratus tahun. Terlebih, yang memasak adalah Seokjin. Sungguh sedap! Ia juga banyak tertawa bersama Seokjin, Namjoon, dan Taehyung. Bahkan, Namjoon membelikannya beberapa pasang pakaian baru sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Kini mereka sedang duduk di ruang keluarga sambil mengobrol. Jeongguk kelihatan sangat sehat, tidak perlu istirahat. Ia terus bercerita.

"Kalian berdua ingat saat Seokjin pergi ke toilet umum?" tanyanya ke Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Ya," jawab Namjoon, "dan demi apapun ia lama sekali di dalam sana!"

Jeongguk terkekeh. "Kau pasti sedang membaca kertas yang kau bawa. Ya, kan, Seokjin-ssi?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Kau pasti menggambar dan menulis ulang setiap kontennya. Syukurlah, aku mengerti isinya dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan saat kau bertanya."

"Bukan, kebetulan itu Nyonya Lisa yang tulis. Hanya beberapa bagian yang kutambahkan. Aku kan tak begitu paham bahasa Inggris." Jeongguk tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

Taehyung mengacak-acak rambut Jeongguk. "Lucu sekali kau ini."

"Jangan lakukan itu! Ingat bahwa aku lebih tua darimu!" seru Jeongguk kesal.

Mereka tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong," celetuk Seokjin, "mengapa keringatmu wangi? Aneh."

"Sebenarnya tidak wangi kok. Hanya saja, aku menyemprot parfum banyak-banyak. Pernah ada orang yang meninggalkan parfumnya. LOL." Jeongguk terbahak.

"EEEWWWW," pekik Seokjin dan Namjoon bersamaan, sedangkan Taehyung ikut terbahak bersama Jeongguk. Pake _high-five_ segala lagi. Kedua anak itu entah kenapa jadi kompak sekali.

 **~EPILOG~**

Beberapa tahun kemudian..

"Bersiap! Beri salam!"

"Terima kasih, Jeon _Seonsaengnim_ ," seru seluruh murid serempak dan membungkuk ke arah guru mereka.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan," balas Jeongguk sambil membungkuk pula.

Jeongguk keluar dari kelas itu dengan langkah mantap. Ia sekarang adalah guru sejarah setelah menamatkan pendidikan di universitas.

Ia bangga akan dirinya sendiri. Mendapatkan bangku kuliah dengan jalur beasiswa, kuliah sambil bekerja, mendapatkan kerja yang bagus setelah lulus dengan predikat _cum laude_. Selain menjadi guru sejarah di sebuah sekolah, ia juga melakukan banyak penelitian yang mengharumkan namanya di negari ginseng. Menerbitkan jurnal ilmiah dan menulis banyak buku yang sangat laris di pasaran membuatnya memiliki kekayaan yang cukup melimpah.

Ia pun pindah ke apartemen yang ia beli dengan uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Seokjin dan Taehyung sempat melarangnya pergi.

"Ayah dan Ibuku pasti akan merindukanmu," kata Seokjin murung. Ia sedang memerhatikan Jeongguk yang sedang menyusun barang-barangnya.

"Aku akan merindukan suara indahmu menyanyi," tambah Taehyung.

"Aku akan sering mampir, Hyungdeul," sahut Jeongguk.

Begitulah. Ia kini memanggil Seokjin dan Taehyung dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Siapa yang akan memberimu makan nanti?" tanya Seokjin khawatir.

Jeongguk mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Tenang saja. Chef Seokjin kan sudah mengajariku banyak selama ini. Lagi pula, aku tak bisa terus-menerus tinggal di sini. Aku berutang banyak pada kalian, Hyung. Kau juga sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Namjoon Hyung. Tanggung jawabmu akan semakin besar."

"Jangan pernah lagi katakan bahwa kau berutang pada kami, Jeongguk-ie! Kami sama sekali tidak pernah merasa keberatan dengan adanya kehadiranmu di sini."

Jeongguk dan Seokjin saling menatap lama. Jeongguk melangkah ke arah Seokjin dan memeluknya erat. "Terima kasih atas selama ini, Hyung. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Tetapi, aku sudah besar. Aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri, Hyung. Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini, bukan?"

Jeongguk melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memeluk Taehyung. "Kau adalah Hyung sekaligus sahabat terbaikku, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung langsung mewek. "Jangan pergii! Jeongguk-ie tak boleh pergi! Nanti aku jalan-jalan sama siapa kalau Hoseok _hiking_ lagi? Huwaa!"

Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya. Adiknya yang satu ini susah dipisahkan dari Jeongguk yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Memang sedih _sih_. Tapi Taehyung jadi terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Aku akan selalu siap menemanimu ke manapun, Hyung!" Jeongguk menepuk-nepuk punggung Taehyung menenangkan.

"Apartemenmu jauh, bodoh!"

"Soalnya dekat dengan tempat kerjaku, Hyung," jawab Jeongguk dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Aku menyayangi kalian, Hyungdeul. Terima kasih banyak."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir Jeongguk sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Kim. Saat itu, mereka bertiga berpelukan cukup lama. Tak lupa ia berpamitan pada orangtua Seokjin dan Taehyung.

Jeongguk bukanlah anak berumur delapan belas tahun lagi yang selalu menangis mengingat kedua orangtuanya, bukan remaja yang masih penakut, bukan pria yang suka berbohong lagi. Ia kini adalah pria dewasa yang sangat mandiri, mapan, ringan tangan, dan jujur.

Jeongguk tersenyum mengingat momen-momennya bersama Seokjin dan Taehyung. Dimulai dari belajar menggunakan alat-alat teknologi canggih dan berbagai macam hal berbau abad dua puluh satu, takut melihat jarum saat ia pertama kali diserang tifus, bertengkar dengan Taehyung namun rujuk lagi, belajar memasak sampai hampir memporak-porandakan dapur, dan lain-lain.

Kini ia sudah selesai mengajar kelas terakhir sebelum ujian dimulai. Kegiatan penelitiannya juga sudah selesai untuk sementara waktu, sampai ia menemukan ide lagi untuk melakukan penelitian terbaru di bidang arkeologi dan sejarah.

Saatnya bertandang ke rumah Namjoon! Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan keponakannya. Ya, keponakan! Anak Seokjin dan Namjoon. Cie. Ia juga kangen bermain bersama Taehyung dan pacarnya, Jung Hoseok. Selama bersama duo itu, Jeongguk jadi ikutan usil. Pernah ia mengikat Seokjin jadi mumi saat ia sedang tidur. Dibantu Taehyung, tentunya.

Sampai Seokjin marah besar karena paginya ia harus mengunjungi pasiennya sementara ia juga kepayahan melepas kain yang mengikat tubuhnya. Sejak saat itu, Jeongguk tak berani jadi orang usil lagi.

"Terima kasih," kata Jeongguk setelah membayar belanjaannya di supermarket. Belanjaannya itu untuk keluarga kecil Seokjin dan Namjoon. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika keluar dari sana. Beberapa hari ke depan ia akhirnya bisa bersantai dari kerjaannya.

Ia melangkah ringan menuju rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang tinggal seratus meter lagi. Sesampainya di pintu gerbang, ia disambut dengan cara yang berlebihan oleh Taehyung. Kakaknya itu melompat ke punggung Jeongguk yang masih memakai tas berisi laptop dan buku-buku berat lain. Bayangkan -_-.

Tetapi, Jeongguk tidak marah, ia tertawa senang karena bisa bertemu Taehyung lagi.

Ketika mereka berjalan beriringan ke dalam rumah, ia melihat sesosok tinggi berwarna hijau lumpur di dekat kotak pos. Ia mengerutkan kening.

"Jeongguk-ah!" pekik Seokjin senang dari arah pintu, mengalihkan pandangan Jeongguk dari sana. Seokjin sedang menggendong seorang bayi mungil di tangannya.

Mereka berdua langsung berpelukan, tidak terlalu erat agar sang bayi tak terjepit. Saling melepas rindu setelah berbulan-bulan Jeongguk tak mengunjungi mereka.

Ketika Jeongguk menoleh ke arah kotak pos lagi, makhluk itu sudah menghilang.

 _Semua sudah berakhir. Semua akan baik-baik saja._

"Ayo, pesta sebulan anakku lahir sudah mau dimulai," ajak Namjoon.

Jeongguk tersenyum lebar dan masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

 **~GREY TOWN~**

 **END**

Akhirnya cerita ini selesai \^^/

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang sudah bersedia membaca Grey Town sampai akhir :") apalagi yang udah favorite dan follow. aku cinta kalian semua!

Saya minta maaf bila ada yang tidak berkenan di hati pembaca semuanya mengenai cerita ini.

btw ada yang nonton Moorim School ga? Ahh Hyunwoo! Dari jaman God of Study sampe sekarang dia tetap imut xD cerita dramanya juga kece! saya suka yang begituan hahaha

oke deh, mind to review again?;)

*bow sedalam-dalamnya*


End file.
